Reverse Cinderella
by Athena7787
Summary: Ren and Kyoko finally get to costar as love interests! But as both desperately try not to reveal their feelings to the other, how will their love story turn out? Will the two romantic failures finally find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Offer

Kyoko Mogami was having a fantastic day. To her, fantastic was an understatement. Those who passed her in the hallway could practically see roses bloom as she skipped by. And it all started with a phone call last night.

 _Kyoko's body shook violently as her cell phone vibrated. She quickly pulled out her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID._

 _"Hello? This is Kyoko."_

 _"Yes, this is Sawara, and guess what?"_

 _Kyoko felt slightly disappointed, but quickly tried to shake off the feeling. It wasn't like she wanted her esteemed senpai to call anyway. No. Of course not. "Oh, umm… What?"_

 _"You know, you don't sound too excited. Maybe I shouldn't tell you after all." Sawara huffed._

 _"No! No! Please tell me! I'm excited! I'm sorry! I'm listening!" On the other end of the line, Sawara could see her bowing to an empty room. Suppressing a chuckle, he replied, "You've been offered a new role! A heroine role! This is great! You're branching out!"_

 _Kyoko's eyes sparkled and unshed tears of joy glistened in her eyes. "Really? Really? This is amazing!"_

 _"The director was previously acquainted with you, and after seeing your newest works, he decided that you were fit for the role! Congratulations Mogami-san, you have been chosen to act as the leading lady in Reverse Cinderella, Hiyori Kiyo!"_

 _Kyoko felt her brain stop working at ''Cinderella.'' '_ A fairy tale!' she thought. 'I get to play as the leading lady in a fairy tale!' _"Cinderella…" Kyoko gasped. "Do I get to play a princess? Do I?"_

 _Sawara smiled, knowing this role was right down Kyoko's alley. "Yes. You are a princess. The sole child of the king and queen of the land of Sakuya, your parents follow an ancient tradition and decide to have you marry a commoner. At first, you dislike him, but your feelings toward each other grow inevitably. The drama tells the story of your love."_

 _Kyoko felt her heart sink a little at the idea of a romance role. However, her desire to branch out as an actress (and play a princess role) won out over her fears. 'Besides,' she thought, 'I've already admitted to the President that I lo-… Have feelings for Tsuruga-san. This may be an important step to regaining that lost emotion.'_

 _"And so," Sawara continued, "You have a meeting tomorrow with the President and your costar, who also happens to be from LME. However, I do not know whom. The President was very secretive about that. Tomorrow you will meet the President to discuss more details of the role with your costar. You will receive the script there as well. The President seemed excited, and wanted to do this personally."_

 _Kyoko could not decide whether to be excited or scared about the President's attitude. However, those decisions could wait for tomorrow. It was late, and according to Sawara, she had an early morning with the president tomorrow at 8. She assumed the meeting accommodated the other actor's schedule._

 _"Thank you for calling me, Sawara-san. Have a good night."_

 _"You too, Mogami-san. Good luck at your meeting." And with that, the two hung up._

 _Kyoko quickly grabbed her pillow to muffle her shrieks of excitement. "I'm a princess! I'm princess Cindy! I'm a good, kind, fair woman with a love for her kingdom!" She gasped for air, out of breath from all of her screaming. Looking up at the clock once again, she decided it was time for rest._

 _Tomorrow was an important day, after all._

Little did she know that on the other side of Tokyo, two men were having a very diligent conversation in a car. "Tomorrow's the meeting for your new drama, Ren. Aren't you excited?" As Ren glanced over at his manager, he could swear there were devil's horns on the top of his head.

"I am always excited to play a new role." He replied simply.

"Tsuruga Ren, the perfect gentleman and professional," his manager sighed, looking out the window. "Though I suppose that will be put to the test soon," he muttered, a small smirk sent to the other man.

"Did you say something, Yashiro?" Yashiro could detect a slight sparkling aura from behind him. "No, nothing." He smiled.

"And plus," Ren continued their previous conversation, "this will only be my second heavy romance. It is a chance to broaden my horizons more."

"Director Shingai is directing it as well. I'm sure we can expect great things out of this drama." Ren gave a slight smile, sincerely glad to work with the young director again. He dropped the older man off at his apartment and made the short drive back to his own.

He changed into pajamas and collapsed onto his bed, slightly tired from his full day of work. However, he couldn't seem to find it in himself to fall asleep. Groaning, Ren stood up and walked to his kitchen to poor himself a small drink. As he sipped on the whiskey, his mind wandered to a certain chestnut haired girl that always occupied his mind.

 _Wouldn't it be great if we starred in a love drama together._ He sighed. He knew the fates were not that kind. After the Heel Siblings took a break, they haven't been able to see his lady love as much. And he missed her. Her warm eyes and smile that could pick him up even on the worst of days. Her voice that could snap him out of his darkest nightmare.

He sighed. _I shouldn't think like this. Even though I've decided to choose her over Rick, if I hope too much, I will just end up disappointed._ Noticing his empty glass, he stood, taking his glass back to the sink. _Which I never use._ He walked back to his bedroom. _I should just sleep. Tomorrow is an early day, and with the president, you never know what will happen._

And with that, Ren somehow willed his eyes to shut and his body to rest.

As two very conflicted individuals (and a very giddy manager) made their way to the office of one eccentric one, their thoughts seemed to focus on the same thing. _My costar._ Kyoko could only hope that she got along well with him. After sparing that brief thought, her mind wandered back to the joy of acting as a princess.

 _My costar._ Ren thought. _I hope she isn't clingy. And,_ he added, _maybe she will even be able to act opposite me. You start to hope for a challenge._

Kyoko was the first to notice the other, as she noticed a familiar silhouette standing outside the very office she was meant to go in. "Tsuruga-san!" Her heart skipped a beat, and she gave a genuine smile. She did not want to admit how much she truly missed the man she loved. And as she got closer, she recalled a certain statement. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder, hmm? No, no._ She quickly shook her head. However, she could not deny that he seemed more attractive than when she last saw him. His long eyelashes, the way he screamed masculinity without even trying.

Ren, on the other hand, was genuinely shocked and gave his heavenly smile in response to hers. And that smile killed her. Her grudges ducked for cover, screaming "Run from the holy light!" After seeing that smile after a long separation, she did the only thing her body could. Turn red.

 _Oho..._ Yashiro smirked at Ren. _Someone's a little lovesick, scratch that, a lot lovesick today._

Unfortunately, Ren had chosen this moment to turn away and open the door for his lady love, missing the adorable look on her face. "After you, Mogami-san," he said, the ideal image of a gentleman. Kyoko ducked her head and entered the room, noticing the all-knowing president with a goofy look on his face before schooling his features.

"Mogami-kun! Ren! Welcome! Have a seat, have a seat." Lory was dressed in something that appeared to belong to the Late Victorian Era. His gray suit jacket was over a recently ironed brown plaid shirt, with a black tie and matching dark grey trousers underneath. Complete with a tophat and monocle, he seemed to fit the image of a dapper man.

Kyoko decided to dress up slightly, in a white skirt with ruffles under a denim shirt. Ren had decided to wear a simple emerald shirt over tan pants.

"I'm sure you both know why you are here. The meeting of your costars for Director Shingai's new drama, Reverse Cinderella." Kyoko's mind whirred to life. Finally awoken from her stupor, she remembered why she was here today. "You mean...?"

"Yes, Mogami-san," the president stated, cutting her off. "You and Ren will be playing as love interests for each other in Reverse Cinderella."

"Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! I'm really touched and humbled by the support. So I tried to update relatively quickly. Hopefully my next chapter will be out by Monday.**

Ren struggled to suppress a chuckle. He honestly didn't know how to feel. On one hand, her reactions were just so damn cute, while some part of him was slightly hurt that she reacted this way to playing his love interest. As he looked over to his manager, he could see that his ever present smirk was still on his face. _So that was what he's been smiling about._

Kyoko felt her heart leap at the thought of being Ren's love interest. While she felt mostly ecstatic, a trickle of fear wound its way into her heart. _I have to act as his love interest. I can't disappoint anyone. And plus, what if that wretched box shows it's contents. There is one thing for sure._

The same thought ran through their heads. _I cannot let my costar know of my feelings for them._

The president knew how his two favorite people thought. However, as much as he wanted to, he would not meddle in their affairs. That's Yashiro's job. So, he set out to complete the task at hand. He coughed, drawing their attention "Mogami-kun. Ren. As I just stated, you two will play the leads in Reverse Cinderella. This is to be directed by Shingai. Here are the scripts for the first three episodes."

He passed the scripts to the actors, letting them browse for a moment. As Kyoko looked through her script, tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. "Hiyori-chan is so, so… rude to him! And everyone else! I mean, they just met! She even…" She wailed. The president, as if expecting it, cut her off. "Yes, Princess Hiyori is not the most kind hearted character in the beginning. However, if you read the next few scripts, she changes after she meets Mikuchi Haruto, Ren's character. And I bet you didn't even look at her soft spot. Don't you think it would be more challenging to play a role with depth?"

Her actor's soul, hearing a challenge, felt a new fire being lit. A new role. A new challenge. She could finally broaden her horizons in the acting world. "I will do it, president." She smiled at him. "Please tell Director Shingai that I would love to play in his drama."

She glanced expectantly at Ren. Ren, feeling her gaze, finally looked up from the script he was perusing. "This will be a new role for me as well. A commoner raised in a large family, who suddenly becomes chosen to be the Princess's husband. His hesitation, doubts, and anger make him seem like a very real character. However, as he notices the Princess's good points, he can't help but fall for the independent and secretly sweet girl. I will do it." Ren smiled at Kyoko. "It will be a pleasure to work with you again, Mogami-san."

Kyoko stood immediately, bowing to him. "And I'm sure I will be able to learn a lot from you Tsuruga-san." The president waited for their exchange to be over before speaking once more. "Well then, my messengers of love, go out there and prepare for your roles! The first cast meeting is exactly one week from now, on Monday, and you will start filming that Thursday. Now shoo! I'm sure you are about to be very busy."

As soon as Kyoko and Ren stepped out of the office, Yashiro, the continuous matchmaker, spoke up. "Now Kyoko-chan, why don't you and Ren get together tonight to discuss your new roles? That way I will also be sure that he eats dinner." Ren shot him a quick glare before glancing at Kyoko. Kyoko smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. Tonight, Moko-san, Amamiya-san and I are going to have a girls night!" She quickly turned excited. "Can you believe it? Moko-san asked me, me, to girls night!"

Ren just smiled at her usual antics. "Then, why don't we get together tomorrow? I believe I get off of work at 7, right Yashiro?" _Ren, you sly bastard! You finally decide to take initiative!_ Yashiro smirked into his schedule as he 'double checked.' "Yes, you finish work at 7."

Kyoko couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face. However, she quickly scowled as she thought of Ren's eating habits. "However! Tsuruga-san! Just because I am not coming tonight it does not mean you can skip dinner! Understand?" Yashiro sighed. _These romantic failures. You make it sound as if he will be too lonely to eat if you aren't there._ Yashiro smiled at that thought.

Ren nodded. "Of course, Mogami-san. As you have stated before, I will take care of my body in order to be able to do my work." He glanced at the time. "Then I will see you tomorrow at my place. I have a drama shoot that starts in a half hour." With that, he and Yashiro walked off, with Kyoko watching his broad back until he was out of sight.

After a day of assorted Love Me jobs, Kyoko met Kanae and Chiori at their favorite ice cream place. They were planning to eat ice cream, and then hang out at a karaoke place before parting ways. The karaoke place they liked to visit had separate rooms, giving a nice, private atmosphere to the customers.

Kyoko arrived at the ice cream shop a few minutes early. She grabbed an open table and sat down to wait for her friends. Remembering her script, she pulled it out and read through it in detail.

 _Hiyori Kiyo. As the sole heiress to the kingdom of Sakuya, an enormous amount of pressure has been placed on her since birth. She used to be a bright and cheerful child, but as she grew up, she submersed herself in her role. The Princess of Sakuya. In front of the public, she was the ideal image of the proper princess. However her servants knew the truth. She was scared of failure. She was scared of letting those around her down. So she tried, desperately, to meet everyone's expectations. And she tried to do so alone. Hiyori tried to grow up too fast, and learned her own way to become independent. She would not rely on anyone. She would become the perfect ruler using her own power._

 _Many people do not know of her soft spot for children. Hiyori loves their innocence, their love, their hope, and their happiness. They embody the things she could not have or become; yet she can't help but wish to protect them. Especially their love._

 _She knew from the start that she would never be able to marry a man she would love. She would marry a person of her parents' choosing, one who would benefit the kingdom. Therefore, she gave up on love. She gave up on her own happiness. She decided to focus on the kingdom, which she would give herself to until the day she died._

After learning her mindset, Kyoko was beginning to like the tragic princess. She could already see some pieces fall into place, and the way she wanted to live as Hiyori was coming to fruition. She just needed to find the one object or idea that would pull it all together. Her own feelings and her character's.

That was the way Kanae and Chiori, who had run into each other on their way, found Kyoko. Her head buried in a script, face flashing through various emotions, and her hand moving in the air as if she were a toy. Kanae sighed, walking up and slamming her hand on the table. "Mo! This is our girl's night! You should not be focusing on work!"

Kanae braced herself for a bone-crushing hug that never came. "Moko-san! Amamiya-san! You came!" Kyoko smiled, eyes sparkling. However, something was slightly off. "Mo! What's wrong?" Kyoko's eyes widened before being replaced with her 'Love Me Spokesperson Smile.' "Of course nothing's wrong Moko-san! Here, let's get ice cream!"

Chiori, also noticing the change in Kyoko's face, decided to wait until they were in the privacy of the karaoke box to press her. Kanae stood up abruptly, quickly ordered and grabbed their ice cream, and returned to their seats. The three girls made small talk in between bites of their ice cream, no one breaching the topic on everyone's minds.

Kanae scowled. _Damn you Kyoko! You better be grateful. I'm wolfing down this high calorie desert for you!_ She vowed to press her as soon as they were alone. Once all three girls had finally finished their ice cream, Kanae and Chiori practically dragged Kyoko back to the karaoke box by LME.

"Moko-san! Why are we running?" Kyoko panted, out of breath. Kanae only pushed the other two into the room before glaring at Kyoko.

"You have three seconds to tell me what's wrong. Spill."

 **AN: I'm actually surprised I was able to write this quickly. As I stated earlier, hopefully the next update will be by Monday. Thank you for all of the continued support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Princess Takeover

 **AN: A flash of inspiration struck me earlier this morning, and I decided I should write it down write away. Hopefully, you will enjoy this too. Thanks again for the support!**

Kyoko's mind whirled as she tried to think of an acceptable problem to spill to Kanae. The only person who currently knew of her feelings for Tsuruga were the president and her. In fact, if she thought about it, Chiori didn't even know about Kyoko being frien-… colleagues with Ren. She would know that they have played in the same drama, but Kyoko doubted she knew about the rest.

Resigned to her fate, Kyoko gathered her courage. There was no way she could lie to her best friend anyway. "I got a new drama offer. It's a princess role." She paused. "Then shouldn't you be happy?" Kanae questioned. _This kind of thing seems right up her alley._

"Of course I'm happy Moko-san! I've always wanted to be a princess! That's not the problem! It's also a," she sighed, "romance role." Kanae glanced at Chiori, who nodded sympathetically. That was the reason why the three of them were in the Love Me section after all. Plus, Kyoko was the most adverse to romance out of them all.

However, a second glance at Kyoko proved she was hiding something else. "What else?" Kyoko looked shocked before putting up her "Love Me Spokesperson" smile. "That's the entire problem." Kanae scowled, pulling out a mirror. "Mo! You can't lie with your face looking like this!"

Kyoko slumped in defeat. "My costar… Is Tsuruga-san." Kanae saw where this was going, but didn't like it. "And? You trust him don't you?" "Yes, I trust him. That's not the problem either. If I act as his love interest…" Kyoko shuddered. "I'm afraid."

Chiori finally perked up. "Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that if I act as his love interest… These wretched feelings of mine might grow. Or I might become too hopeful only to be let down and hurt in the end. And…" She tapered off, feeling the tears roll down her face. "It will hurt when I realize that all of this is just acting to him. And if he realizes my feelings, then he will be disappointed. We won't be friends or colleagues or however close we are. He won't be my mentor, or my senpai." She bawled.

Chiori sent a look to Kanae that clearly read, "How close are they? They even know each other?" Kanae frowned slightly, then gave a lovesick look as if imitating Ren. "Two clueless romantic failures bumbling about their feelings for each other."

Kanae shifted in an attempt to comfort Kyoko. "Mo! This is a chance! Just let the role take over! Even if you let something genuine out, this is your best chance to just brush it off as acting! Mo! I don't see your problem!"

Amamiya and Kanae could practically see the gears turning in Kyoko's head. Her tears drying, she gave a small smile. "And with that, all the pieces have fallen into place. I know how to act my Hiyori! I will not fail my senpai, or my own feelings." Her mood changing quickly, she shot a glance back at Kanae and Chiori. "Thank you! Moko-san! Amamiya-san! I need to get something for my role!"

And with that, the tornado of Kyoko Mogami rushed out of the karaoke box, leaving a confused Chiori to look to Kanae for an explanation. "I got it." And Kanae began a long winded explanation of the relationship between Kyoko Mogami and Ren Tsuruga.

Kyoko bustled about the store, looking for the object that will tie her feelings to Hiyori's. And there she saw it. A golden bracelet with a sad teal rhinestone crown on it. She felt some connection to it, so she picked it up and took it to the cash register. The sad teal of her resignation, surrounded by the pressure of the crown and the golden expectations of others. And yet, there was something that shone in that color.

After she purchased the bracelet, she took it home, desperately trying to contain her excitement. _I shouldn't let her free just yet. Oh, but I want to! Yes, I want to!_ Kyoko steeled her resolve. Tomorrow was the read through. She only had to wait one more day to let her free.

Kyoko rushed home to the Darumaya, only pausing to say a brief hello to the Okami and Taisho. Kyoko needed something to calm her excitement. Sighing, she took a quick bath and changed into pajamas. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Yes? This is Mogami."

"It's me."

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko did not even notice that Ren had only bothered to say 'It's me.' Instead, she was drawn back into her excitement for her role.

"Are you ready for the read through tomorrow?"

"Yes! I found my link. My connection to Hiyori! I won't disappoint you senpai!"

 _Senpai again. When will I ever escape this pedestal she insists on putting me on?_ "I'm sure you won't." _You could never._ "Yashiro and I will be there to pick you up at 7 for the read through."

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Tsuruga-san!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Alright. Good night, Mogami-san."

"Good night."

And with that, Ren returned to his own preparations for his character.

 _Mikuchi Haruto. The eldest son in a large, poor family. His father and mother are dead, leaving him to look after the family. He often argues with his brothers, even if he is only teasing. This sets he and the princess of on the wrong foot. He is shocked by the separation from his family, and angered on how the royal family can do whatever they want. However, he can't go against the crown._

 _He slowly starts to fall for Hiyori. She acts as the most independent and infallible princess in front of everyone, but he has seen different sides of her. Her sweet attitude towards children. Her determination to become the princess everyone wants to be. Her insecurities and fears. Her quiet resignation towards love only pains him. Her happiness for simple things and innocence draw him in._

Ren couldn't help but see the similarities between this story and their relationship. However, some part of him was looking forward to the other sides of Haruto.

 _Haruto has a tendency to flirt with Hiyori once he falls for her. He gains a genuine sweet side for her. And yet, he has a possessive jealousy that easily flares up._

This character seemed to be a combination between himself and Kuon. It was as if the president deliberately set up these characters. He sighed, grasping at the object he used to link him to Haruto. A single, simple wedding band around his pointer finger as a memento from his parents.

He placed the ring on the nightstand and went into bed.

Tomorrow, Mikuchi Haruto would come alive.

Kyoko waited by the door, the clock on the wall turning to seven o'clock just as Tsuruga's car pulled into the driveway. Fingering the bracelet in her purse, she bowed to the Okami and Taisho before she exited.

Kyoko climbed into the empty passenger seat. "Good morning, Tsuruga-san! Yashiro-san!" He smiled at her. "Good morning, Mogami-san." "Good morning, Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro's voice piqued up from the back.

"Are you excited for today?" Yashiro asked Kyoko, sending a suggestive smirk to Ren. "Yes! When it all came together yesterday, I struggled to contain Hiyori's spirit." Kyoko smiled sheepishly. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Tsuruga-san!"

Once Ren glanced at her expression, his hand tightened on the steering wheel. "And to you as well." He stated, using all of his acting experience to try and keep a calm facial expression and voice.

The rest of the car ride there was made in comfortable silence, or with Yashiro making small take with Kyoko. They arrived a few minutes early, and walked into the meeting room where the read through was being held.

Kyoko walked in and bowed. "Please take care of me! I look forward to working with you!"

Ren followed in a similar fashion. "And to me as well."

The actors sat down, their seats right next to each other as the stars of the drama. Director Shingai was off in the corner, talking to some of the supporting actors and actresses.

Kyoko could no longer contain her excitement. Turning away from Ren, she opened her purse, slipping on the golden bracelet. She now had on a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes. A mask that hid her own true feelings. She pulled this mask from her years of hiding her suffering from Shotaro. Her eyes seemed to be clouded, yet had a distant light glimmering beneath.

Ren looked over at Kyoko. "Mogami-san?" She turned to face him. However, Ren was slightly shocked at her expression. Recognizing that she was already in character, he slipped on the ring that had been sitting in his pocket.

Director Shingai sat down and called for the other actors and actresses to take their seats. He introduced each of them, as they stood up and announced their role. They started with Haruto's family, then some servants and others that would work in the castle. The actor that introduced himself next was familiar enough to shock Kyoko out of her character for a brief moment.

"Hello. My name is Taira Murasame, and I will be playing Hiyori's butler and childhood friend. It's a pleasure to work with you."

 **AN: I didn't expect to put Murasame in here. However, while I was looking for a romantic rival (Not Sho or Reino… I have a role for Sho, and I have an idea for Reinos) for Ren I remembered another fanfic that had Murasame, Kyoko, and Ren in the same drama. I instantly thought he would be great for the role. Thanks again for your support. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out around Tuesday or Wednesday.** **Now, I am going to leave you all with a questions. Do you want Murasame to fall in love with her outside of the script as well?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Troubled Waters

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm actually starting to write this just after I finished the other chapter. I just got carried away and couldn't stop developing this story. Thank you for your support!**

Kyoko snuck a glance to Ren. _How is he taking this? Especially after what happened between them on the Tragic Marker set._ Noticing that he was still as calm as ever, Kyoko fell back into character. _There is no need to worry. I am different from Setsuka, and Ren is different from Cain. Murasame-san will not recognize us._

"Finally, we have our lead actor and actress. Kyoko Mogami will be playing the role of Hiyori Kiyo, and Ren Tsuruga will be playing the role of Mikuchi Haruto." Ren and Kyoko introduced themselves, bowing. "Now that all the pleasantries are over, let's dive right in. We're going to start at the first scene, and hopefully finish the first three episodes. After today, I will give the scripts up until episode 6, and then we can start filming on Thursday." The actors and actresses took out their scripts to follow along. "Scene 1, and… action!"

The read through progressed smoothly, Director Shingai making small adjustments to everyone's (except Ren's) acting. "Murasame. When you say that line, pause a bit longer. Sound a little more reluctant to leave her. She has been your love since childhood, after all, and she just refused your help." Taira nodded, making the necessary adjustments while saying the line again. "Kyoko. You can be weaker. You don't need to be constantly on guard in front of him since you have known him for your entire life." Kyoko nodded before adjusting her acting.

However, Kyoko was becoming slightly anxious behind the soul of Hiyori. In episode 3, there was a small scene between Hiyori and Haruto that she was nervous about. Thankfully, today was only the read through. Kyoko hid behind her character as she disguised her fears.

Ren glanced over at 'Hiyori' as he noticed the scene coming up. Something akin to fear flashed through her clouded eyes before disappearing once again into their depths. _Well, of course an innocent like Kyoko would be anxious about that scene._ Ren thought for a moment before deciding on a battle plan. _I'll invite her to practice that scene with me. Hopefully I can erase her fears, even if only a little._

Murasame Taira, on the other hand, was slowly beginning to respect the female lead. Even though it was only the first read through, the actress was clearly in character. As a fellow actor, he couldn't help but respect this girl's professionalism and determination. He felt his actor's spirit flare up. _I think I might really enjoy acting opposite her._

At around one, Shingai dismissed them. Ren turned to Kyoko as she slipped off her bracelet. He took off the ring as well. "Do you want to go somewhere for lunch? I don't have any work until 4. Right, Yashiro?" The manager, who had approached them as Ren was speaking, nodded.

Kyoko smiled sadly. "Actually, I can't. I have a Box R shooting in a half hour. It runs until 7."

Yashiro spoke up, "Ren ends work at 6:30 today! You two can go to dinner and work on your scenes! Practice! Together." He put emphasis on 'together' as he shot a look to Ren. _As your manager, I have seen and read these scripts. Make her see you as a man!_

If it was possible for your heart to skip a beat and freeze in fear at the same time, it certainly had just occurred within Kyoko. _That scene? Ren and I might practice that scene? Together? Please, don't mention that scene._

Ren glanced at the steadily deepening blush on Kyoko's face. Crossing his arms, he coughed once, his grip on each arm tightening. "Since you seem uncomfortable with that scene in episode 3, it might help you to practice it."

"And I can make sure you eat dinner." Kyoko's response automatically came out. Inside, she was berating herself. _Stupid, stupid! Just because you are used to this, you said it! Why did you accept?_

Yashiro smiled. "Then Ren can pick you up from your shoot after he drops me off to my apartment."

Suddenly, Kyoko's body shook, a violent tremor that was sometimes mistaken for possession or a ritualistic dance. "Ah! My ride's here. I will see you tonight, Tsuruga-san!" And with that, she dashed off, leaving no room for a further comment.

"Have fun tonight, senpai." Yashiro drawled.

Ren only needed to glare at him once to get him to be quiet.

Kyoko greeted Chiori and her manager as she opened the door. Amamiya smiled at her. "So, how was your drama meeting?" A cloud of gloom suddenly fell over Kyoko. _Okay,_ she thought, _scratch that off the conversation topics._ "Box R's first season is almost over."

Kyoko perked up at the change of topic, with a sad expression on her face. "It really is a shame. It was such a pleasure working with you and our other costars. And living as Natsu. She is a part of my soul, and I am deeply grateful to her."

Chiori smiled. "And I could say the same. But when you look back on how much you've grown and the memories you've made, I just can't help but smile."

The three women arrived at the studio with enough time to get into their costumes and makeup before beginning. Everything progressed smoothly, even as Natsu's friends showed their desire to leave.

By the time the shooting was over, Kyoko was exhausted. They had run through the scenes with very little breaks in order to prevent the actresses from losing their 'flow.' However, Kyoko worked as fast as she could, not bothering to take off her makeup. The idea of dinner at Tsuruga-san's apartment made her perk up with excitement. Completely professional excitement.

Kyoko rushed out of the studio after saying her goodbyes. It would be a hassle if Tsuruga's car was recognized, after all. As she spotted the familiar car, she walked up and rapped on the window.

Ren glanced up upon hearing her knock on the window. After unlocking his car, she stepped into the passenger side. "Thank you for going through the trouble of picking me up, Tsuruga-san."

"Please," he smiled, "you are no trouble at all."

Kyoko's heart rate quickened at the sight of her smile. Searching for something to say, she blurted, "Are there groceries in your fridge?"

Knowing he will win points with her for this one, "Actually, I just stocked up on groceries for the week."

"What's the occasion?"

"Hmm?"

"You bought groceries. What's the occasion?"

 _You're coming over._ Ren simply stated, "I thought we would have more time to practice if I already bought the groceries." Satisfied by her acceptance and lack of a reply, he returned to driving.

Far too soon for Kyoko's comfort, they were already pulling in to the parking lot at his apartment. Only a short dinner between her and that scene, Even if it were for pure motives (this time), she would have to put her mouth on him, again! She wasn't sure how much her heart could handle.

Ren had noticed the girl's growing agitation and nerves. Thinking of a way to calm her nerves, he suggested, "Here," as he opened his door, "you can take whatever groceries you need and I will put away the rest of them."

Thankful for his offer, she grabbed enough food to make her favorite dish. As her body worked on autopilot, she allowed her mind to wander to that scene.

 _"Alright," Director Shingai had stated, "this scene is where Haruto begins to look past Hiyori's exterior. In this scene, Haruto is bitten by a snake as he is taking a walk through the gardens. Hiyori, who is having an afternoon brunch outside with some fellow aristocrats, notices his collapse and rushes over. As she spots the teeth marks of a snake, she quickly sucks the poison out from his body to save his life. Kyoko. I want a hint of panic and fear in your often polite voice. And Tsuruga. Even though today is only the read through, on set, you will act as if you are drifting in and out of consciousness."_

 _Thankfully, Kyoko did not have to perform said scene that day. Hiding behind the mask of her character, she followed the director's instructions and simply read her lines in character._

However, tonight was not the case. She couldn't help but feel she was taking advantage of her senpai with this situation. Reluctantly, she began her mental preparation for the upcoming scene as she completed her meal.

Ren was looking over the script for a way to allow Kyoko to be comfortable with the scene. _Even though I know I will partially enjoy this, I need to make sure she isn't scared away. That is the last thing I want to do._ Ren browsed through his ideas until he found one that stuck in his mind.

Fairy tales.

Kyoko's voice pulled him out of his musings. "Tsuruga-san! Dinner is almost ready!"

He stood up. "I'll set the table for you. And don't even think of refusing. You've already done enough work."

As Kyoko and Ren settled down for dinner, discussion was easy going. Until however, the taboo topic was mentioned. "Since we're almost done, I think we could work on Scene 8 in Episode 3 first. You seem to have a good grasp on your character, so this will probably be one of the few scenes you will struggle with. And so, I thought of a little exercise."

Kyoko's eyes lit up at the idea of an acting exercise with Tsuruga-san. _I better pay attention. There is so much to learn._

Noticing the look in her eyes, Ren continued with his explanation. "I am going to have you play as different fairy tale characters in iconic scenes. Now, you are a prince, and I am a princess. We are meeting for the first time. Action."

As her brain slowly got over the idea of Ren in a princess dress, (Pink frills, Cinderella Style sleeves,) she processed the other information. _First meeting. Of course, in this situation the prince would walk up to the princess and give her…_

 _A kiss on the hand?!_

 **AN: I know. Not a lot happened during this chapter. But as you can guess from the cliffhanger, something may go down in the next one. I was very glad to hear back from you pertaining to my question about Murasame. Hopefully my next chapter will be out Thursday or Friday. Hopefully. Thank you for the continued support!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reason and Desire

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. I've been completely hammered with homework and afterschool activities this week. I tried to get this up as soon as I could. However, thank you for your patience and continuous support. And with that, I leave you to the chapter.**

Kyoko could feel the warmth rising in her face as she flushed. Her heart pounded rapidly. She could swear that she had exceeded the maximum heart rate for humans. "Y-you want me to…?" she stuttered. Ren debated between letting her off the hook or forcing her to continue. _Rather have her need help here than on set._ Of course, that wasn't the only reason.

"Of course, if you want to be a first class actress, this is nothing." He took his best "senpai is giving advice" tone. "This doesn't even need to be covered by the actors rule of the heart. If you are embarrassed by this level of contact, you will be an inconvenience during filming."

The logic wove it's way into Kyoko's naïve brain. _That's right. It isn't even an onscreen kiss (_ yet) _so I shouldn't even be worried._

Ren saw that his words had had an effect on Kyoko, a determined glint returning to her eyes. "Of course, I won't inconvenience you, milady. After all, who wouldn't want to help a beauty such as yourself." Ren tried very hard to suppress a chuckle at being called 'milady'. Seeing that her character was far into the depths of La-La Land, he quickly created his own.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure? Prince…" Ren paused, as if he didn't know her name.

"James, Your Royal Highness." Kyoko gracefully grabbed Ren's hand, merely brushing her lips over the back of his hand. Yet, for each party, the effects were immediate.

Kyoko could still taste and feel his skin against her lips, even as she pulled away. Trying desperately not to break character against the heat that seemed to envelop her being, she bowed, hiding her face.

Meanwhile, Ren unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fist, as if trying to burn her touch into his mind. It was amazing how such a simple action, which was merely an act to her, could set off such a reaction in him. He coughed, trying to ignore and hide the slight heat he could feel rushing to his face.

"That was good. You didn't even seem uncomfortable."

Kyoko jumped. She had already broken character. _Did I let my feelings slip? Does he know?_

However, Ren continued with his speech. "I guess we need a new role play. Hmmm…" As he browsed for ideas, Kyoko released a breath she didn't know she was holding. He hadn't noticed that she had broken character. _I'm not sure I can take much of this without going crazy._ It was as if her heart was about to burst through her chest every time she came into contact with him.

Ren suddenly came up with a fairytale like scenario. "Ok. This time, you are a supernatural creature. A vampire. I am another vampire that you intend to feed on. This is the only way to ensure both of our survivals."

Kyoko could envision Ren in a handsome leather jacket and pants fitting of a vampire. As she started to imagine her own appearance, Ren was bracing himself. _Even though her mouth will be on you (again) you will not return the favor. You will stay in character._ He practically chanted the mantra.

As Kyoko finally slipped into character, (an endangered subspecies of vampire that could only feed on other vampires), her heart finally decided to calm down to a slightly elevated rate. She glided rather than walked towards Ren, as she had stepped away to think of her character.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," she murmured, "but this is the only way I can live."

Ren could not seem to find his character himself. His 'mantra' the only restraint on his control. _This girl does not seem to know what she does to me. Are you trying to get me to jump you? I can hardly control Kuon at this rate. If she continues with her acting, I might actually jump her._ His thoughts were interrupted by the same sensation he had felt earlier. Except, she was more persistent this time. Even lightly biting his skin, for good measure.

Kyoko's mind buzzed as she pressed her lips to his skin once again. He was like a drug. She did not know, what was going on, but she knew she wanted more. However, as she 'sunk her teeth into him' slightly harder, she was pulled back to her senses. Ren had groaned, only slightly audible, but enough for her to hear him. "Tsuruga-san? Are you ok?" She stepped back, and only now had noticed the mark she had made.

It seemed that a bit of Setsu had fallen into this character, because that mark was clearly a hickey. It had already started to bruise. Kuon felt a bit of pride as he looked at her mark, something that directly linked them. Passionately. It was also something he could hold over the Fuwa bastard. Ren, on the other hand, was searching for a way to make sure Kyoko did not freak out or run away.

Kyoko immediately began to drop into a dogeza. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from hitting the floore. Using all of his skills to control his voice, Ren decided to reassure her. "Don't worry about this. It just proves you were getting more comfortable with your acting. We have a few more days until filming. If I put a cold compress on it, it should fade in time for the filming." As he paused to take a breath, Kyoko began her stream of apologies.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! Your reputation will be tarnished because of me! I'm so sorry! I'm an unworthy kohai! You must hate me! I should leave! I'm so sorry! And I hurt you too!" As Kyoko began gasping for her own breath, Tsuruga sighed, hoping to put an end to her rant.

"Mogami-san. As I just said it will fade by the filming. I can cover it up until then. My reputation will not be ruined. To correct your other statements. No, I do not hate you. And no, I am not hurt."

"Then why did you groan?"

Ren searched his mind for an answer. "I was just acting surprised. It was the vampire's first time being bitten himself." _Rather, I enjoyed the feeling of your lips. But I could never tell her that aloud._

Kyoko seemed to accept his reason for groaning, but not the other statements he had provided. "I'll go home now." She started to grab her things so she could leave.

"I'll drive you. It's dangerous for a young lady, a celebrity especially, to be out alone at this time of night."

Kyoko only nodded. Satisfied that he could protect her, he grabbed his keys and opened the door. They slid into their respective seats in uncomfortable silence, each searching for a way to help the other.

Ren finally spoke up. "Since it was getting late, we didn't get to the actual scene in the script. I have some free time on Wednesday, the day before the shoot. We could get together, maybe eat lunch together, and then practice the scene? We don't want to delay the shoot by being unprepared."

Kyoko merely nodded, unsure what to say. While she was scared he would be angry, she didn't want to lie, or tell the truth for that matter. She only had Love Me work scheduled for that Wednesday, and no requests had come in yet. _Maybe I can talk to Moko-san before hand._

However, both passengers in the car were wondering how to make sure their 'friendship' wasn't affected by this incident.

 _How can I make sure he isn't mad at me?_

 _How can I reassure her that I'm not mad?_

As they each pondered the answer to their question, the Darumaya was coming up fast. As Ren pulled in, Kyoko stepped out of the car, not bothering to wait for him to get out. Remembering her manners, she turned around.

"Thank you for helping with my acting. And for the ride."

Ren smiled a small genuine smile at her. _I will always be there to help you._ "Don't worry about it Mogami-san. Thank you for dinner."

Kyoko's spirits perked up and her heart rate increased at the sight of his heavenly smile. _Could it be? He really isn't mad at me?_ As the blossoms of hope bloomed in her heart, her cheeks gained a familiar rosy tinge. "Thank you. Good night, Tsuruga-san!" She dashed off, leaving Ren alone by his car.

"Good night, Kyoko." He murmured to the space she was previously in. As he returned home and put a cold compress on his wrist, she finished her shower and slid into her bed. Both of them satisfied by the other's reaction.

 _I can look forward to tomorrow._

 **AN: And we're done! Phew. I banged this one out as soon as I had time. I'm going to get busy this weekend. I will be gone all day Saturday, and have a project to work on on Sunday. Hopefully, my next update will be by Tuesday. Sorry again for this later update. Thanks for all of your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Preparation for the Tale

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for this update being a day late. I won't put up any excuses, this is completely on me. Thank you for your patience, and for continuing to support me even when I make mistakes. And now, I leave you to the chapter you've been waiting for.**

On Tuesday, Kyoko had her usual work schedule. A little Love Me work here and there. Luckily for her, Kanae was also in today (to her displeasure). As the door opened to reveal a familiar face, Kyoko rushed up to give her the usual bone crushing hug.

"Moko-san!" she cried, running into the door frame as Kanae stepped to the side. "Mo! You don't need to run up and practically attack me every time we meet!

"But I haven't seen you for so long!"

"I saw you a few days ago!" Kanae retorted.

"But that's too long for best friends!" Kyoko replied.

"Mo! Just go and get to work! Unless you have more trouble you would like to vent to me," she said sarcastically. However, as she saw Kyoko jump, she immediately knew work could wait. "Sit." She dragged her over to the nearest set of chairs. "Spill."

However, instead of talking, Kyoko simply handed over the script for episode three. As Moko memorized it, she thought of how to explain her troubles. "Every time I touch him, or he touches me, the box just opens wider. Soon, it will be wide open. What do I do, Moko-san? What if he sees right through me? Such a simple scene can give me away at any moment." Kyoko seemed depressed.

Not one for comforting, Kanae used her usual tone. "Mo! I already told you this! You can hide behind your character! Your character can be an excuse for anything love related! And he will not see through you. Mo!" _I bet he has his own problems with this too._

Kyoko nodded, confidence returning to her mind. _I will not fail Tsuruga-san as an actress. That is my first priority._

Work progressed relatively quickly for her after that conversation. Some paper delivery, poster hanging, and chaperoning later, she was ready to go home. After helping out with the Darumaya's evening rush, she was able to go to bed and get rest for the next day.

And boy, would she need it.

Kyoko did not have to be at LME at all that day. She only had a Box R shooting after lunch. With Tsuruga-san.

As she debated over what to wear, like a girl about to go on a date (technically she was), Kyoko finally chose a simple white dress that slowly turned to a light teal at the bottom. It brought out her amber eyes. Slipping on a jacket she got on sale, she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

Ren had just pulled up a few minutes prior. Waiting in his car, he mentally prepared himself to both counter Kyoko's arguments and restrain himself in the process. It was becoming harder to do that around her. Thankfully, no one had noticed the hickey on his wrist, and it was fading. Luckily for the both of them, it would be completely gone by tomorrow.

As Kyoko walked out of the Darumaya, she slipped, quietly, into the passenger side. Ren glanced over at her before driving away.

About 10 minutes later, Kyoko was confused. _Where are we going? This isn't the way to Tsuruga-san's apartment. It's taking too long. Where are we going? Where?_

Ren suppressed a chuckle as Kyoko's thoughts were written all over her face. Again.

"We are going to a park for a picnic lunch. There is a secluded area by a pond that very few know about. It would be good to practice the scene in a similar setting as well." _And it's a rather romantic location, which also plays to your tastes._

"Thank you for this, Tsuruga-san."

To be honest, Kyoko was very excited about the location. She was worried her excitement would interfere with her ability to get into character. However, she forced herself to stay calm. She didn't want him to see through her feelings.

When they got out of the car, Ren insisted on covering her eyes. "I want you to be surprised." He told her. The skin under his hands felt warm. She was unsure if it was natural to have a body temperature that high in one area.

She tried to focus on not falling. So, she decided to strike up a conversation to keep her mind off of his touch. "Oh! You mentioned a picnic lunch! Did you cook?"

Ren laughed inwardly at the fear in her voice. He remembered the last time they ate something he cooked together. That was awful. "Don't worry. Even if I can't cook, I can make a decent sandwich."

Kyoko slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Please tell me there is something of substance in them. If you don't eat anything nutritious, you could get sick again."

"Don't worry, Mogami-san. And, we're here. Ready?"

He slowly moved his hands away, showing the gorgeous sight before her. There was a lone tree to the right, providing ample shade next to a clear and sparkling pond. She walked over. She could even see her own reflection in the water. Her own eyes sparkled with delight. This place seemed to remind her of the stream back in Kyoto.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, to no one in particular.

"That's not the only thing," he replied, low enough to avoid being understood.

"Did you say something, Tsuruga-san?"

"No," he replied, "not at all."

In the time she spent marveling at their surroundings, Ren had spread out the blanket and food for them. "Come sit down." He told her.

Kyoko was smiling so bright she was sparkling herself. Ren could see the overlap between the smile of the little girl in black pigtails and the one sitting before him. In this location, the lines between the past and present seemed to blur.

As they ate, making simple small talk, Kyoko could feel herself relaxing. She didn't know whether it was simply being with Ren or the location that made her feel this way, but some part of her felt it was a combination of both. She couldn't place the nostalgic feeling though.

When they finished their meal, Kyoko decided to slip her bracelet on earlier rather than later. Taking this as his cue to get into character, Ren slipped on his own ring. They separated, preparing for the scene in their own way.

 _Haruto was becoming fed up with how the palace was treating him. He needed a break from the uptight servants, their practical 'respect' and 'worship' to the man who would eventually become king. He didn't know if he was ready for that. One moment, he was living with his siblings, the next, they were secure and he had a luxurious life of his own. Why was he chosen, anyway?_

 _And plus, that princess didn't seem to particularly like him either. While he knew she didn't dislike him, it seemed like she was resigned to this. She didn't put up a fight, yet kept him at arm's length. She constantly had her guard up._

 _Hiyori, meanwhile, was smiling politely while talking amongst the other nobles. She didn't enjoy these gatherings, but no one would be able to tell. The people wanted a charismatic leader, not a loner. So a charismatic leader she would be._

 _She noticed him collapse out of the corner of her eye. With a groan, he flopped onto the grass near the tree. She rushed over, and arrived just in time to hear the hiss of a snake as it retreated._

 _"Haruto! Can you hear me? Haruto!"_

 _When he didn't respond, she began searching for the bite marks she knew had to be there. Spotting them on his arm, she began to frantically suck out the poison. She did not want him to die. While she did not care to admit it, she rather liked the man. He seemed to respect her distance._

 _As he flitted in and out of consciousness, the only thing he could see was her expression. 'So you'll drop your walls for something like this, huh?' It was the first time she had ever appeared so unguarded. Her expressive eyes conveyed her fear and panic, while she quickly worked on his arm._

Suddenly, Kyoko stopped. Ren glanced up. The scene was not over yet. "Are you ok? Why did you stop?"

Kyoko removed her bracelet. "It seemed like your arm would bruise if I continued."

Glancing at his arm, it appeared to slowly turn back to normal. She had stopped before a new mark would be made.

"Then I guess we should stop for today." Checking the time, he nodded. "We both have to get back to work."

They quickly packed up the remnants of lunch and drove back to LME. Kyoko completing another filming, Ren completing some modeling work. As they arrived home, each thought of their experience.

 _I didn't break character. He didn't see through me. I did well._

 _I didn't break character by jumping her. Kuon stayed put. I'll be fine._

And once again, their thoughts were in sync.

 _I am ready for the filming tomorrow._

 **AN: Sorry once again for the late update! While I don't know when my next one will be, I want to take this time to thank you again. It is especially touching to see authors of stories that I have read along with many others follow this story. Extremely, extremely touching. Thank you all so much for your continued support. I'm going to leave you with a would you rather question this week.**

 **Would you rather Sho or Reino become a major antagonist for the film? Or, do you want another character, or a new OC?**

 **Thanks for your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Let the Filming Begin

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the sporadic update! A few things. Scenes will be in bold, so you won't be confused as the chapter switches back and forth. Again, thank you for the support!**

Ren arrived at Kyoko's place a few minutes before he was scheduled to. Schooling his face, and thoughts, would take the extra time. _I need to make sure she isn't uncomfortable. Today will likely be the first meeting scenes, so nothing romantic. Yet. And, the scene we practiced is likely to be tomorrow._ He didn't know whether to bring that topic up yet, since this was a romance drama. And, from the little snippets he heard from Director Shingai, it would be a heavy one too.

A rap on the window disturbed his thoughts. Kyoko stepped into the passenger side, fastening her seatbelt as she greeted him. "Good morning, Tsuruga-san!"

"Good morning, Mogami-san."

Missing a familiar face in the back, she looked back at Ren. "Where's Yashiro-san?" "He had to be dropped off at the studio a little earlier. I'm not sure of the reason, though." He replied.

They settled into a comfortable silence as the continued the drive to the studio. When they arrived, Ren stepped out first, offering his hand as she stepped out. Using her willpower to force the heat in her face from rising, she gracefully grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

After greeting several of their costars, they parted ways, each to their dressing room for costumes and makeup. Kyoko slipped on her bracelet, and concentrated on getting into character. She was excited nonetheless.

Ren finished his preparations first, and stepped out. Finding his manager, he approached him.

"What did the call you in for, Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro tried very hard, but failed to hide the smirk on his face. "Nothing you need to worry about." Thinking of a way to keep Ren off his trail, he added, "Just that they are still casting for some of the antagonists. They have their ideas, but are just waiting for approval."

"Do you know who?"

"Not yet. They won't tell us until it is finalized."

Ren couldn't help but worry, slightly. The antagonist of the romantic drama was surely to be someone who tried to "steal" one of the leads as their lover. When he thought about who could possibly be paired with Kyoko…

Murasame's approach stalled his thoughts. _He must be paying his respects._ He glanced over the butler's costume, a full on tuxedo that would fit in perfectly with a princess. Of course, that was the point.

Ren's own attire was nothing fancy. He was a commoner, after all. A simple black t-shirt over trousers and sneakers was all he was wearing. "Good morning, Tsuruga-san. I'm Murasame Taira, though we met at the meeting. It will be a pleasure working with you."

"And you as well." He replied simply.

That was the moment she chose to walk out. She had a black wig on, her long locks in waves down her back. The color reminded him of their childhood days. She had a pale blue dress that accentuated her eyes, yet referencing the looks of Cinderella. It had a more modern feel, yet was still elegant enough for a princess.

She was simply stunning. And Ren wasn't the only one feeling this way. Kuon raged at the fact that other men, particularly Murasame, were ogling her in this apparel. He wanted her as only his princess.

He decided to approach her first. "You look beautiful, Mogami-san. You look like a princess."

Her face held a rosy hue as she replied, "I have the makeup artist to thank for that."

Taira, who had been approaching, also stated, "You look stunning, Mogami-san."

Director Shingai called to gather the actors and actresses. "We will be shooting the scenes chronologically for today. So, Kiyori and her parents along with her butler. Places."

Kyoko took her place off stage, with her parents on their thrones in the center. Murasame at her side, she quickly faded into the background of her character.

"Action!"

 **Hiyori waltzed up to her parents, her butler at her side. "Father, Mother, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"**

 **Her mother smiled at her. "You don't need to be so formal, Hiyori. We're your parents." She glanced at her husband. "We have decided on your partner for marriage."**

 **Hiyori did not even flinch. She had known this would be coming for a long time. She didn't even bother to think about her love life. She would marry someone for the benefit of the kingdom. That was how her life was laid out.**

 **"As the royal protocol states," her father began, "you will be married to a commoner who fits these requirements. A personality that is good for a leader, an intelligent partner, and one whom we personally believe you will get along with."**

 **She nodded. "Of course father. When do I meet him?"**

 **Her mother smiled, proud of the easy accepting nature of her daughter. "You will meet him this afternoon. Bailey will take you to meet him."**

 **Her butler nodded solemnly. Although he liked her, no one could know. And it would never work out. So he decided to sit back and help her find happiness. Even if it seemed as if she had given up on it herself.**

 **"I understand Mother. Is that all?"**

 **Her father spoke instead. "Yes. Thank you for being so understanding, dear."**

 **She merely nodded as she exited with her butler.**

"Cut!" Shingai called. "That looks fine. We're just reviewing the replay. You seemed to have taken my comments to heart."

Everyone nodded, relieved to meet his expectations. "First meeting scene for Haruto and Hiyori! Places!"

"I'm looking forward to acting with you, Tsuruga-san!"

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Action!"

 **Bailey knocked on the door of the house. While it wasn't run down or shabby, it was tiny compared to the castle she was used to.**

 **As the door opened, she looked down to see a small child. "Hello," she greeted warmly. "Is there a Haruto here?"**

 **The boy's eyes widened with shock as he realized the princess was here. "Brother! The princess is here!"**

 **Six boys of increasing age scrambled forward. The oldest, in the back, walked forward. He was tall, with dark brown eyes and completely average attire.**

 **"What do you need, Your Highness?" He asked.**

 **Bailey spoke for her. "We are here to take you with us. You are to be the princess's fiancé."**

 **Haruto was shocked. These people can't just waltz in here and order him around. "I don't care if you're royalty. I'm not coming."**

 **The princess replied this time. "That does not matter. All has been accounted for. A royal servant will come to take care of your brothers. Money will be paid for them, including for education. And we have a royal order. I will not allow you to disobey."**

 **While he didn't care about the royal order, the money was something he could not refuse. As the only one able to work, he had problems providing for his large family. He wanted better for them. As his conflicted emotions ranged on his face, anger to confusion and finally acceptance, the princess walked out.**

 **"Come. We need you to get cleaned up."**

 **"What?"**

 **"My fiancé can not look like that."**

 **She stepped into her carriage without glancing back. She really didn't care about what this man said or did. It was simply for her kingdom.**

 **As he reluctantly gave his goodbyes, he thought.** ** _How am I supposed to get through this? They just show up, and now I have to obey._** **He didn't even like the princess, yet now, he was her fiancé.**

 **Yet, against his better judgment, he followed her into the carriage.**

"Cut! Let's do that one more time. Murasame. I want more emotion on your face. You don't have to mask it as well. You are watching the woman you love meet her fiancé. Kyoko. I like the difference between your attitude with the kids and with Ren. Bring that out more."

They completed the scene with the director's suggestions, and when they got the ok, they returned to the castle set for the next scene.

Kyoko and Ren were feeling good about their acting. Neither had broken character, however, it was only the beginning scenes. More trials were yet to come.

As they prepped for the final scenes of episode 1, Kyoko and Murasame chatted.

"Your character development is very thorough. I saw that from the very first meeting. It's fun acting opposite you." He told her.

Kyoko smiled and blushed. She enjoyed playing as Hiyori. Especially after learning her true character.

Ren could feel himself getting jealous as he watched how they talked from a distance. He tried to control his emotions as he got into his dressing room to change costumes for the scene.

When Ren returned, he looked every part of the prince. His regal outfit, complete with golden embellishments, complimented his height. The blue and gold reminded her of Prince Charming. And just like that, her heart rate quickened and she blushed.

 _Great. Now, just the sight of him can get reactions like this. What am I going to do later? This is why I wanted to lock that wretched box._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ren approached her. Noting the rosy tinge to her cheeks, he smiled. It was a reaction he had been dreaming of. And when he saw her looking like that, he couldn't help teasing her. "See something you like?"

Her faced turned crimson. "Playboy."

"I thought we already cleared that misunderstanding. This is how…"

Shingai called for places, interrupting their playful banter.

 _Just maybe she's starting to see me as a man. (With the help of her fairy tales, of course.)_

But boy, he didn't know how far gone she already was.

 **AN: Phew! Again, sorry for the weird schedule. There might be an update Friday or Saturday, since I have a day off, but who knows. Thanks again for all your support.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Testing his Willpower

 **AN: Hello again! Sorry for being a day late (again). Please forgive me! Thank you for sticking with this no-good-spontaneous-updating author. And thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites, and most of all, support.**

Kyoko and Ren quickly returned to their characters as they prepared for the scene. Murasame took his place next to Kyoko. He nudged her. "Are you ready, milady?" She gracefully curtsied. "Of course. Shall we, Bailey?" He laughed at her antics.

On the other side of the room, Ren was struggling to keep his cool. Of course, she was only talking to him. If he couldn't contain his jealousy now, who knew what might happen later. Luckily, he found an outlet for his emotions as Shingai yelled, "Action!"

 **Bailey and Hiyori were standing together, awaiting the arrival of Haruto. As he stepped out, looking regal in his new outfit, Hiyori stepped forward. Latching on to his arm, she stated simply, "Let's go."**

 **"Where?"**

 **"To meet my parents."**

 **Haruto was confused and angry. He honestly couldn't keep up with these new events. He just needed a moment to catch his breath. "Hold on. You can't expect me to just follow along with what you want."**

 **She stopped, turning to face him. Bailey knew this was difficult for her as well, even if she preferred not to show it. "It's not about what I want. That does not matter. Everything I do is for the good of the kingdom. That's the purpose of my marriage to you. To help the kingdom."**

 **His words caught in his throat at her expression. Her dejected look, her eyes that simply stated, "I was already resigned to this. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Had he not been acting, Ren would have embraced her.**

 **Bailey was jealous that she showed a face that only he had seen before. However, Bailey simply followed his duties. The best way to support the princess now was by completing his job. He wanted to give her a sense of normalcy. So he opened the door to the throne room.**

"Cut!" Shingai called. "That looks good. Let's go right into the next scene as the others review the video. Kyoko, keep up with the mask. Murasame, struggle to hide your emotions. Ren, I want to see the conflict inside you. Places."

The three hardly needed to move, and simply waited as the actors for Kyoko's parents sat on their thrones. Meanwhile, Shingai helped position the artificial rain for the next scene. This scene would lead into the action for episode 2. After everything was prepared, Shingai called, "Action."

 **Bailey stood aside as Hiyori and Haruto strode arm and arm to the throne. Hiyori took the lead. With a polite smile, she curtsied. "Mother, Father, may I introduce Mikuchi Haruto. He is the man you chose as my fiancé."**

 **Haruto gave a deep bow. As he stood up, the confusion and nerves flashed across his face as he wondered what to say. "Your Highnesses, thank you for giving me this opportunity. I will work hard to fulfill your expectations."**

 **The king nodded, glad to see the man stepping up. "I'm sure you will. Now, Bailey, you can show Haruto to his room. Hiyori, stay here for a moment."**

 **Bailey mutely reopened the door, and followed Haruto out. Hiyori wondered what her parents desired of her.**

 **"Haruto is going to have some problems adjusting to the castle, and to life here." Her mother began. "So we'd like you to teach him some things as you get to know him."**

 **"Of course mother." Hiyori smiled politely. Despite knowing her for her entire life, not even her parents had glimpsed the swirling emotions beneath her mask.**

 **"Thank you." Her mother stated. Taking that as her cue to leave, Hiyori turned around and walked back to her room. As she walked through the hallways, she relaxed her guard.**

 **Rain began to fall, slowly picking up its pace as she glanced out the windows to her left. Usually, she would go out to the garden for solace. As she debated whether or not to go, Bailey approached.**

 **"Your Highness. I have showed Lord Haruto to his room, which is across from yours."**

 **Hiyori glances up at him. Her mask was cracking. She thought she would be ready for this. "Not so formal right now Bailey. Just call me how you used to."**

 **"But Your Highness," he began,**

 **"Bailey please. If not, then leave. I need some time alone anyway."**

 **She turned and exited through the glass doors towards the gardens. Rain drops hit her like bullets, yet the feeling had a calming effect on her. She ran towards the small fountain in the back of the garden. Her one true place of solace. Not even Bailey knew where this place was.**

 **Only there, did she truly remove her mask. She took a deep breath, then screamed her fears into the water of the fountain. It muffled her voice.**

 **He's going to hate me!**

 **I'm going to fail the kingdom!**

 **Everyone will be disappointed!**

 **The people will suffer!**

 **And finally, her voice broke as she screamed, "I don't know who I am, or what I want anymore. I'm incomplete as a human being!"**

 **When she had finally released some of the pent up emotions, she returned to her room. Not bothering to change, or even dry herself off, she collapsed onto the bed. "I must be stronger."**

"Cut! Kyoko, go into your dressing room while we film the scene between Ren and Murasame. Don't get sick." Kyoko grabbed a towel from one of the crew members and returned to the dressing room to dry off and get into her next costume.

The crew took a break to clean up the set and move the artificial rain equipment out of the way. Murasame decided it was the right time to ask Ren some things. "Do you have Kyoko-chan's number? I was going to ask her, but we've been super busy on set today."

Ren felt the green eyed monster rear its head at his words, but managed to politely smile anyway. Yashiro could feel the sparkles from where he was standing, 20 feet away. "Yes, I do, but I don't think I should give it out without her permission. You can ask her if you need it for something."

Murasame sighed. "I guess you're right. Anyway, I was impressed by your acting both now and in Dark Moon. I was sure that nobody would surpass Kuu, but you were able to do it."

The sparkling aura died down a bit at his words, even though his father's name made him slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you. I've seen some of your previous works. You are a very dedicated and accomplished actor yourself."

Shingai's call for places interrupted their conversation. Returning to the hall and their characters, Ren and Murasame prepared for the scene.

"And… Action!"

 **Haruto followed Bailey out into the hallway, sighing in relief. "It's so nerve-wracking in there. I don't know anything. How am I supposed to live up to their expectations?" He muttered to himself.**

 **Bailey answered his rhetorical question. "You will start lessons tomorrow. Etiquette, ballroom dancing, history, politics, and some other things you will need to know if you want to survive here. The lessons for your first week will be with Princess Hiyori. That way, you can get to know her better, as well as learn from the best."**

 **"From the best?" He repeated.**

 **"Yes. As you may or may not know, the princess has been regarded as the best choice for the leader of our country. Between her intellect during castle meetings, or her way with people, to her political prowess, she is a very good leader. You will be joining her during meetings to see how she works."**

 **Haruto stopped. "I have to spend more time with her? She doesn't even like me."**

 **Bailey turned around. "Do not speak like that of milady. She just doesn't care about herself. She gives her entire life to the kingdom. It's not that she hates you, but rather, she knew she would have to marry you, even if she does not love you. She's been resigned to her fate as princess from a young age. I just wish she'd do more for herself."**

 **Haruto stopped at that. She really seemed similar to him. Family happiness rather than his own. However, Bailey continued. "I've watched her since she was a child. And knowing her, and you, if your profile is correct, this kingdom will prosper. But if you ever hurt her, and harm just one hair on her head, I will kill you. I don't care about our status in society, or the consequences for me. Understand?"**

 **Haruto gulped at the menacing promise. "I understand."**

 **Bailey's tone immediately returned to normal. "Your room is here, across from milady's. If you need anything, ask any of the servants, including myself. Goodnight, Lord Haruto."**

 **And with that, he was gone.**

"Ok, one more time! This time, Murasame, Don't turn around or stop until you start threatening him."

Murasame nodded and returned to the end of the hallway. "Action!"

Kyoko had just finished drying her hair and changing into her costume when they began to reshoot the scene. She watched Ren as he acted. _And yet again, I seem to realize the difference between our skills. No matter what, it seems I just can't catch up to him._

And yet, it made her all the more determined to succeed. As the scene ended, she walked up to the two actors. "Good work." She said, smiling.

Ren smiled back, and her heart skipped a beat. It was insane how princely he was, without even trying. His grace, yet his masculinity in his every action just mixed with her love for him and made her go wild. And when he smiled, literal fireworks went off in her brain. How can such a simple action make her mind go crazy?

Ren saw the beginning of a pout as Kyoko turned and looked away. "Mogami-san? What's wrong?"

Kyoko could not help but speak her mind. "It's not fair," she pouted, looking back at him. "You're too princely. It's not good for a girl's health."

Yashiro, who was approaching, overheard this and quickly looked to Ren. He needed more fuel for his teasing, after all.

Ren quickly crossed his arms, fighting the urge to embrace the woman before him. _How do you do that? Just a few words and my body fights my will. Are you trying to seduce me? Is that your goal?_

He bit his lip, desperately schooling his features. Yet, the warmth her words gave him sunk in, and he couldn't fight the genuine smile that appeared on his face. _Is it me, or did she just call me good-looking?_

And that smile just set off new reactions in Kyoko.

Oh, what a cruel cycle this is.

 **AN: Phew! Next chapter, some roles are reversed and we hopefully discover the antagonist of the show! New scripts start to reveal new aspects of Haruto. Thank you for the continuous support!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: To Face Your Fears

 **AN: Hey guys! I really wanted to write this new chapter since I had a completely free day. Hopefully, I do my ideals justice and you will like this chapter as much as I do! Again, thank you all for your support!**

They had just been called onto lunch break in between the filming of episodes one and two. Yashiro walked up to Ren, a familiar smirk on his face. "What was that Ren? Hmmm? Maybe she's starting to see you as a man? After all, she did just call you princely."

Ren had learned not to expect anything remotely romantic from Kyoko. However, it (once again) seemed too late to stop the blossoms of hope from sprouting in his heart. "And what will you do if she isn't? How are you going to make up for it?" He glared at Yashiro, eager to hide his own thoughts.

At the sight of a face beginning to sink to the Demon Lord, Yashiro looked frightened. Yes, they had been through this song and dance before, on Valentine's Day. He did not want to go through this again.

"I understand, Ren."

Ren looked around in the lunch room for Kyoko. Spotting her at a table for four, he went and sat down across from her. Yashiro sat down next to him, and, to his dismay, Murasame came over and sat down next to Kyoko. _I should have sat next to her._

Kyoko paused, looking at Ren's tray. She frowned. "Tsuruga-san! You are coming with me, and we are getting you some better food. No complaints. And you are going to eat it."

She stood, grabbing Ren's hand and practically dragging him back over to the counter. After filling his plate to a satisfactory point, she walked back with him to the table.

Murasame was laughing at the exchange. "What are you?" He asked her. "His mother? No, his wife? You guys are like an old married couple!" He managed to gasp out hysterically.

Kyoko turned slightly pink as she replied, "I'm just looking out for his health, since he wouldn't do it on his own."

Lunch was filled with amicable chatter, ranging from their characters and the shooting to their plans. Nothing particularly extraordinary happened.

That is, until Director Shingai called the actors together.

"Just a few announcements. First, we have finished casting for our antagonist, Shin Arato. He will be played by Reino of Vie Ghoul. He fits the image of the Shin Arato I have in mind. And next, we are handing out the scripts for episodes four and five. Hopefully, we will be able to shoot some of those scenes soon."

At the mention of Reino's name, Ren quickly looked over to Kyoko. She looked pale, the shock etched onto her face. However, there was no chance to reassure her as they immediately began the next shooting.

"Ready? Episode 2, scene 1. Action!"

 **When Hiyori awoke the next morning, she wasn't feeling the greatest. Luckily for her, she only had to make it through one royal meeting, and then had lessons with Haruto. She quickly ate the breakfast set out for her, and then went to meet with Haruto before the meeting.**

 **She knocked on his door. "Haruto. I know they told you that we have a meeting in half an hour. We should be early as members of the royal family."**

 **There was no response. Sighing, she opened the door. However, his bed was empty and already made. With no clue as to where he could be, she simply walked down to where the meeting would be held. It was no use searching for him anyway.**

 **To her surprise, Haruto was already at the meeting room. She smiled her own genuine smile. He seemed to be taking things seriously. She was glad, despite the pounding of her head. "I'm surprised you made it down here. This castle can be a maze sometimes."**

 **He nonchalantly replied, "I asked Bailey for directions. I have a good sense for things like that."**

 **She simply nodded, but the motion did not feel right. She kept it to herself, however, and sat down gracefully on her throne. "This is how it works. I've already prepared for the issues on this meeting, so you can sit back and watch. We will work together to prepare in the future. Each representative brings their issues for discussion and we address them. Got it?"**

 **He nodded. As the final members of the meeting filed in during their conversation, the meeting began.**

 **"Thank you for taking the time to join our meeting this morning." The king stated. "We are going to start with the agricultural representative, and then move on down the list on the paper."**

 **Haruto watched as Hiyori maintained her polite smile as she addressed several concerns. "With the recent decrease in rain, we need to improve our…"**

 **He zoned out as she professionally handled each issue. She always seemed to have her guard up and her mask on. Did she ever really relax? He decided at that moment that he would help her. And, despite what he first thought, she was never truly disrespectful to him.**

 **However, as he continued to watch the princess, he wondered if her face was a little red. She was breathing a bit heavier than normal as well. And, underneath her mask, there were times when he could see pain flash before her eyes before fading beneath her calm façade.**

 **"Thank you for your discussion, ideas, and contributions. We will see to it that these issues are addressed as soon as possible." Her mother began.**

 **"You are dismissed," the king ended.**

 **Hiyori stayed seated until everyone had left. Then she nodded to Haruto. "It's time to begin your lessons."**

 **He stood up, walking next to her. He decided now was the best time to ask, since there was no one around. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem to be feeling well this morning."**

 **Hiyori stopped and turned around. It seemed her smile became even more pleasant, as if to hide how she was feeling. "I'm fine. Let's worry about your lessons."**

 **They arrived at an empty room, large enough to have a mini dance floor on one side, and a white board with chairs around it on the other. "This will be your lesson room until we deem you are ready. I will be your teacher for the first week, then Bailey will take over."**

 **He sat down in the chair directly across from the whiteboard. However, she sat down next to him rather than standing by the whiteboard.**

 **"Your first lesson is in politics. Let's play a game. It's also a way for me to address your skills. We are going to try to learn the most about the other without giving much away. This will be useful in negotiations." She stated simply.**

 **"So I see you have seven brothers, and you are the oldest. Are your parents dead, or did they simply abandon you?" He seemed hurt at the first option. "So they are dead. Remember, do your best to hide your emotions. It will be useful in the future."**

 **He needed something for leverage. He recalled something Bailey had said the other night. "How long have you known Bailey? You seem awful close for master and servant."**

 **She smiled politely. "He's simply been my butler for a long time." He knew it would be hard to get information out of her.**

 **"You appear to be feeling unwell, milady. Were you out in the rain last night?"**

 **Her eyes widened for a split second, but long enough for him to know the truth. "What were you doing out there? It must have been important to go all the way out there for."**

 **Her breathing became heavier, and she looked through lidded eyes at him. Her mask was falling. "I was out there because…" And before she could give her excuse, she had collapsed.**

 **"Hiyori!" He called her name, catching her as she fell. He tried to calm down. "Bailey! Bailey!" He carried her through the halls, shouting his name. This girl was burning up. The skin on the back of her neck was hot against his arm.**

 **He searched for someone, anyone, or anything that could lead him to a doctor or her room. Luckily, as he passed a familiar statue, he made his way back to her room. He placed her on her bed. Taking the handkerchief out of his pocket, he quickly wet it with cold water in her bathroom before placing it on her forehead. He was used to caring for people.**

 **Calming down, he kept watch for a servant. Bailey was seen running down the hallway. He had been alerted by the earlier commotion. "She's got a fever. I think she was out in the rain last night. She should be changed out of her dress, but I thought I shouldn't do that myself." He coughed. "I'll watch her through the night, so you guys can care for her now."**

 **And with that, he returned to his room.**

"Cut!" Shingai stated. "Ok, that's good. Take a break while we go over the replay. We're ahead of schedule anyway."

Kyoko dashed off the set, her thoughts running a million miles a minute. _My heart couldn't take much more._ This wasn't like the first time he had carried her like a princess. After acknowledging her feelings, simple actions seemed much more intimate. However, there was a more pressing issue on her mind. Her new costar. The Beagle.

 _I'm scared. That stalker has ESP or something, because he continuously manages to interfere with my life. I don't know what he's going to do in this drama. I'm terrified._

 _That denizen of Hell._ Kyoko reached into her purse and grabbed Corn. She needed something for support right now. "I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok…"

Ren had immediately followed her once she fled the stage. He had a feeling that she was upset, but he couldn't blame her. He knocked on the door to her dressing room, but she didn't respond. So, he opened the door himself.

She was a sight to behold. Her eyes were glassy and wide, and she was curled up into a ball. Her body was trembling, despite her wish to be strong. She seemed positively terrified, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.

Seeing her in this state, he could not hold back the urges. He knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around his love. "It's ok. I promise I will make sure he doesn't do anything to you. Let me protect you."

Her breathing seemed to slow down as she took in his scent. He always seemed to be able to put her at ease. "Ok." She murmured.

He pulled away, and looked back down at her. She seemed better than when she found her. "Then, are you ready, Mogami-san? We still have a filming to complete, and I know how professional you are. It's been lovely to be your costar."

She looked back up at him. She smiled. He always seemed to know what to say. "Ok, Tsuruga-san. It's been a pleasure as your costar too."

And together, they exited her dressing room and returned to the set.

 **AN: Woo Hoo! Another chapter down. Sadly, I couldn't fit the content of the new scripts here, but I should be able to soon. Don't worry! Thank you all again for continuing to support this story. It's been a pleasure to see and read all of your responses. Thank you again for all of your support!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Down with the Sickness

 **AN: Hello again! It's me. (I was wondering…) I'll try not to keep you guys too long, and without further ado, our chapter! Thank you for all of your support!**

 **Hiyori finally awoke later that night, head still pounding. As her eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness, she slowly sat up. She groaned. Looking to her left, she noticed the aspirin on the table. Gratefully taking her medicine, she looked around her surroundings once again, noticing something out of place.**

 **Haruto. He was sitting, fast asleep, with one arm against the bed as a pillow. It was touching to see that even though she was indifferent to him, he still cared. His selflessness to watch her through the night reminded her of her own actions. It reminded her of how she had given her life to the kingdom.**

 **His hair was blocking his face, and curiosity got the best of her as she brushed it out of the way to see his peaceful face. It was amazing how innocent some people could look while they were sleeping.**

 **She smiled gently at him. Catching herself, she pulled back. "It must be the fever," she murmured. However, after seeing his dedication to the kingdom and his job, she was touched.**

 **Maybe she would start to be nicer. Maybe.**

 **She realized that she had sweat a lot in her sleep. Forcing herself out of bed, she grabbed another set of pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door, she quickly changed.**

 **Meanwhile, he groggily sat up. Haruto had fallen asleep at some point. Looking over to her bed, he realized she was gone. He stood up in a panic. Fortunately, she came out of the bathroom.**

 **He sighed with relief. "Wake me if you are going to leave your bed. I was worried."**

 **She smiled gently at his kind words. Whether it was her own change of heart, or the fever, she felt the need to tease him. "You seem to have experience taking care of people. Was it you who changed my clothes?"**

 **His heart skipped a beat at her smile, both in and out of character. However, Haruto was no stranger to these games. "Sadly, they wouldn't let me. Though, next time, I could. Call me if you need any help. After all, I am your fiancé."**

 **Smirking at the crimson color he managed to pull out of the ever-cool princess, he sat back down. "Now that you've had your fun, get back to sleep. The kingdom needs you."**

 **Sighing, she returned to bed. "Fine. Goodnight Haruto."**

 **"Goodnight Hiyori."**

 **And, slowly but surely, her breathing evened out and she was back asleep. Only then did Haruto allow his emotions to run rampant. "This woman." He smiled, an unfamiliar heat in his cheeks. Her different attitudes were starting to throw him off guard. However, he could agree that he would like to know more of the woman behind the mask.**

"Ok, cut! That's good. Ren, you can go change costumes. Kyoko, just stay in bed. We are going to film your scene with Murasame."

Ren stood up and went back to his dressing room. Yashiro followed silently (for now).

As Kyoko and Murasame acted out his scene, Yashiro took the opportunity to tease Ren for all he is worth.

"You seem to be enjoying acting with her."

"Of course. Mogami-san is a very talented actress."

"And you get to be her love interest. You know what romance dramas have? On screen kisses. And from the new script we just got, I think it's safe to say there may be quite a few. And we get a new glimpse into your personality."

Ren recognized this tone. He had not read the fourth episode's script yet, but, from what Yashiro was hinting at, he may or may not like it.

"Do you want to know?" Yashiro asked. "The incident at the ball?"

"If it's not that exciting, then I don't want to hear it. I'll read it on my own time."

Yashiro knew where this was headed. However, when you know a man like this for so long, you eventually learn how to press his buttons. "Not even if our introduction to our antagonist is quite shocking?"

Ren looked back over to Yashiro, finished with his costume change. _Vie Ghoul's Reino…_ "If you so desperately want me to read it, just mark the scene. I'll read it on the next break. Their scene should be over by now, even with Shingai's attention to detail."

Sure enough, Kyoko and Murasame were heading to their dressing rooms as he exited his. Walking over to the director, he asked, "Are we shooting scenes out of order now?"

Shingai nodded. "We're going to have you record the monologue quick for episodes 1 and 2. Murasame completed his, and Kyoko will complete hers during your scene with her family."

Ren nodded, walking over to the other studio.

Kyoko exited, Murasame at her tail. "You know, my name isn't Sully, but you could be my Boo."

Completely missing the entire intention of the line, Kyoko gasped. "You've seen that movie?"

"Yes…" _It seems she is really dense. Even missed the entire light hearted flirting._

Chuckling, he continued. "Yes, I have."

"I've always wanted to see it, but I've never gotten the chance."

Seeing his opportunity, he struck. "I have an online code to watch the movie on this website. I could text it to you if you give me your number."

Quickly nodding, she scribbled her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Then, they both arrived at the director.

"Once Tsuruga gets back… Ah! There he is. We're going to film the lesson scene in episode 2. Murasame, you can get ready to leave. It seems we won't have time left for any scenes in episode 3. We will start those tomorrow."

Murasame bowed to the director. "Thank you. Good work." He returned to his dressing room to gather his things.

"Alright. Kyoko, look better, but not completely recovered. Ren, I want you to try and learn while keeping an eye on her. Ready? Good. Places."

Ren and Kyoko walked onto the set, falling into their roles.

"And… action!"

 **Hiyori was already in the lesson room by the time Haruto arrived. "Good, right on time." She smiled at him. "Alright. Here's the agenda. History, then dance, then lunch, then if we have time before my parents steal you away, we can resume our lesson from yesterday." She paused, still lightly flushed.**

 **"Alright. We're going to start with the very beginning. It helps to match someone you know to each person in history. It will help you remember. Our very first leader, Izuki Sakuya…"**

 **Despite the topic, she was a great teacher. He found himself easily remembering the information. When they finally finished the topic, he even found himself looking forward to their next history lesson. Now that was a first.**

 **However, he was not as adept at dancing. Growing up in a household of males, he did not dance. Ever. Especially with his focus on his work and supporting his family.**

 **After he had stepped on her feet for the fourth time, he thought she would have run out of patience. However, she seemed calm. As if sensing his thoughts, she replied, "When I first learned to dance when I was younger, I had to have multiple teachers. They needed a break between dances and rotated due to the number of times I stepped on their feet."**

 **She laughed, a melodious sound that seemed to resonate throughout him. Recently, her eyes seemed to sparkle more. He enjoyed the life that was returning to her eyes.**

 **She led him through the steps once more, and he finally seemed to catch on to the basics. Now she could start nitpicking. "Draw me closer, don't keep me so far away. Look at me."**

 **As he followed her instructions, he seemed drawn to her. There were times when she was so gentle and kind. The shadow of herself beneath her mask intrigued him. He wanted to get to know her.**

 **What he didn't realize was that he was already setting foot down the path to falling in love with her.**

 **A subtle knock on the door startled them out of their lesson.**

 **"Father, you came early?"**

 **He smiled. He had seen how his own daughter had reacted around others, and realized that they had made the right choice when it came to this man. He seemed to be bringing his girl back to her joyful self.**

 **"No," he said laughing, "you were having so much fun with your lessons that you didn't realize the time."**

 **Haruto himself had only known this woman for a few days, and yet, he was chuckling along. "Am I really such great company?" He said, smirking at her. She was rather fun to tease.**

 **Almost scandalized, she tapped him on the arm. "Apparently so. Now go, you don't want to keep your father-in-law waiting."**

 **Those words set him on edge. However, hiding it from her, he left with the king.**

 **When she believed everyone was out of sight, she collapsed against the wall, sinking down to the floor. Breathing heavily, she decided she might need a little more rest.**

 **"Paperwork it is."**

"Cut! Good work. We're going to shoot it one more time to get it from different angles. Then, the family scene, and then we are done for the night."

After Kyoko finished shooting the scene, she returned to her dressing room to get out of her costume and makeup. Her heart was still beating rapidly from being so close to him. _I hope he didn't see through me. How could he not? How could he not feel my heartbeat if I could hear it?_

She sighed, slumping down into her chair. She sank back into her own thoughts.

Meanwhile, the scene had just been put into… "Action!"

 **Haruto walked tensely next to the king. Such a man of such power was usually out of reach for a commoner like him, but his life had been turned upside down in many ways. It was hard to be surprised now.**

 **The king noticed his anxiousness. "Don't be so nervous, boy. First of all, I'd like to thank you. She seems to be getting the life back into her eyes, and the spring back into her step. We chose you for this reason, but you have exceeded our expectations."**

 **Haruto didn't know what to say. "I haven't done anything special, Your Highness. Simply doing my best to prove my worth, I guess."**

 **The king didn't miss the look in the boy's eyes either. "But I don't think that is all. You seem to…" love, but he simply stated, "have an interest in my daughter. You have seemed to warm up to her as well."**

 **He nodded. "She's a very likable person under her guard. She's determined, but gentle, and independent, but kind. She is a good teacher, making things relatable and easy to learn. She's bright and bubbly, but sometimes tries to tease."**

 ** _The depth of his love is already deep._** **The king laughed. A man so deep under his daughter's spell but so clueless. "Yes, indeed."**

 **The king opened the door to the throne room, where his wife was waiting. "We're just going to explain the system of marriage with the royal family."**

 **His wife walked over and handed Haruto a box. "Inside is a ring. When you have fallen in love with her, and believe she feels the same, you will propose. The wedding will be held after, whenever you are ready."**

 **Haruto was shocked. "When? Not if?"**

 **The queen chuckled. "It's peculiar. This system has worked, without fail for hundreds of years. Soon, you will be happily married."**

 **The king nodded. "We were dubious at first as well. However, within a year, I had proposed, and as you can see, she said yes. However, we leave those matters to you."**

 **The queen continued. "In two weeks, there will be a ball to announce your engagement. Judging by your attitude, you have already seemed to have accepted it. There will be fittings for your attire tomorrow."**

 **Haruto nodded. Since they stayed silent, he turned and exited.**

 **"So accepting, just like her." The queen said to her husband.**

 **"Yes, but that acceptance seems to be stemming from something else. Something we know well." Wrapping an arm around his wife, he smiled.**

 **"Do you want to make a wager? I bet they will get married faster than we did."**

 **"Our daughter's too stubborn. Even if she falls in love, she won't let him know for a while. Longer than we took."**

 **And the bet was sealed.**

 **AN: Yay! My longest chapter. I wanted to finish episode 2, so I forced it out of my brain and onto my document. Thank you for your continuous support!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Night Before the Epiphany

 **AN: Hello again! I know, my updates are erratic, but thank you for the feedback and the positive support! I won't make empty promises, but I will write this chapter! Onwards!**

Kyoko found Ren waiting outside of her dressing room when she exited. "Tsuruga-san, you didn't have to wait for me."

He smiled. Rather, he seemed to have trouble schooling his features recently. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride." Of course, as if on cue, Kyoko's stomach growled. "Or perhaps dinner," he continued, chuckling.

Kyoko couldn't stop the flushing of her face, nor the erratic beating of her heart. "If it doesn't trouble you," she murmured, "that would be a great help."

Yashiro smirked. _It seems even Kyoko has forgotten that I am here._ Shooting a quick text to Ren, he called a cab and made a speedy exit. It seemed better to leave those two lovebirds to themselves.

Ren had noticed his manager's timely exit, but decided not to comment on it. They walked toward his car in comfortable silence; something he hoped could become a routine for the two of them.

Kyoko was the first to break the quiet atmosphere. "Did you…" her inquiry was interrupted by her phone. Glancing at the unknown number, it could only be a few people. None of whom she liked. However, based on the creepy feeling she instinctually felt, she narrowed it down to one person.

She snapped open the phone, aura darkening with rage. "What do you want, Beagle?"

 _A voice on the other end of the line smoothly replied, "Do you not know about our next rendezvous?"_

She sighed in irritation. Having Ren by her side put her at ease, even if the Beagle was on the other end of the line. "Yes, I know about your role in Reverse Cinderella. And whatever your next question is, no."

 _His smooth voice darkly chuckled. "Have you grown to like me? You don't seem like yourself. That's boring."_

Ren's self-control had been weakening lately. So, as he watched her angrily speak to the one he could assume was Reino, he felt his already frayed nerves snap. However, she seemed to put him at peace yet again.

"And you don't seem to know about our other costar. My love interest. Tsuruga Ren will be acting in Reverse Cinderella as well. So I'm not scared of you."

And with that, she shut the phone. She didn't even seem to realize that she hadn't stuttered over the words "love interest." However, Ren did. And just hearing the words "My love" and his name in the same sentence made him giddy. He coughed, hiding the grin that wanted to break out all over his face.

By the time Kyoko finished shutting off her phone, Ren was already in the car. She peeked to the man at the backseat, or lack thereof. Her thoughts must have been showing on her face again, because he said, "He left during your phone call."

"Oh."

He'd rather not push her with his teasing too far. After all, he knew not to expect much.

Kyoko was lucky. This week, there was a special on, so Bridge Rock had the week off. Luckily, she didn't have to tell him that yet. _But I should soon._

She was stirred out of her thoughts by his voice. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever you want," but seeing the look on his face, she changed her mind. "Hamburger steak with egg on top!"

He chuckled, stifling an outright laugh. "It kind of reminds me of our first conversation like this."

"And definitely not our last, since you can't take care of yourself."

He knew he should have ended that topic there, but with Kuon on the brink, he couldn't resist pushing just a little bit more. "Are you implying that you would take care of me?" He said, turning the Emperor of the Night over to her.

She didn't know what possessed her to respond. While she "logically" linked it back to her character, she knew that wasn't really the reason. "And if I was?"

He smirked as they pulled into the diner. "Then perhaps I could take care of you in a different way."

He knew she had reached her limit when she turned red. However, he had noticed something in her behavior recently. Not just blushing more. He just couldn't put his finger on what had changed about her.

"No thank you, I can take care of myself…" she began, sputtering.

He laughed, Katsuki's boyish expression on. "Of course. Now, let's go."

As silence once more enveloped them, they were shown to a table by the back. Thankful to the dim lights and Ren's disguise, she began talking after they had placed their orders.

"Oh yeah! We got a new script, right?" Kyoko pulled out the script for episode 4. As she read from the beginning, Ren noticed an odd fold in one of the pages. _It seems he left a mark for me._

Flipping to the scene where the antagonist is introduced, he realizes the true nature of the character. _Trying to steal her away for the crown._ It seems to work at first, until…

Ren looked over Haruto's actions and dialogue. Glancing over at Kyoko, he continued. Ren realized a new parallel between Haruto and Kuon.

Their possessive love.

And it only got worse once Reino left. Such a cliché scene, obviously in for the fans. _Or the President's request. Or both._

He decided that she should read that scene alone.

"Learn anything new about your character?"

Her animated face looked back up at him. "She seems sweeter in this episode, at least the beginning. I haven't gotten that far."

Ren continued the conversation to keep her from reading the script. "Would you like a ride for the rest of the filming? It would probably be more convenient for us."

"I couldn't possibly inconvenience you…" she began, but Ren had decided to pull out his secret weapon.

When she saw his face, her arguments stopped. After resisting as long as she could, "Fine."

He was glad to know he had a secret weapon against her. "Now then, it seems our food is here."

As she ate, he watched her while taking small bites of his own food. It was always more fascinating to watch her than to eat his own meals, even if she would scold him for it later.

The rest of the meal carried on as normal, and the ride back seemed far too short for the passengers. As they reached the Darumaya, Ren quickly got out of the car to help her out.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

"My pleasure. I will see you tomorrow for our filming."

She bowed, a beautiful smile on her face. "See you tomorrow."

As she returned to her room ,she returned to her musings. _It's becoming difficult to hide these feelings. God, this emotion is so unfair. Why is love so bittersweet?_

 _I know that he's worlds apart from me, and yet this love grows. He would be disappointed if he heard._ However, the President had kept his promise. _It seems like I should be safe until the later episodes._

However, one could never know what the script had in store.

And, boy, did it have (quite a few) things in store.

Ren poured himself a drink. Rather than unleashing Kuon in his apartment, he currently settled for the next best thing. Haruto. With their similarities and Kuon near the surface, he allowed Haruto to take over.

An impromptu scene occurred as he paced the room.

 **Haruto paced his room, mulling over the events of that day. For some reason, he didn't like how close Bailey and Hiyori were. Just the fact that it bothered him, bothered him. Something unfamiliar had clenched his chest, as he saw the way she let down her guard around him.**

 **He's her fiancé, so she should pay special attention to him.**

 **And yet, he felt a mysterious foreboding feeling for the events to come.**

 **As he settled against his bed, his thoughts returned to something that seemed to make him happy. Hiyori. He felt that they were becoming closer recently. She could be very adorable when she let down her guard, a young naivety under the grown up shell.**

 **And so, Haruto, or rather Ren, fell asleep with peace in his heart.**

 **AN: I felt like we were missing something fun, so I wanted to add this little bonus here.**

 **Bonus: The Teased, The Matchmaker, and the Unexpected Addition**

The incident had occurred just before the end of the filming for episode 2. As Ren stood outside Kyoko's dressing room, Yashiro took the time to strike.

"Don't her reactions seem more… affectionate, than usual?"

Ren decided to play his usual tune, nonchalance. "Is that what you see? I just think she is being nice because of senpai's help."

"Senpai does not explain that crimson blush." Yashiro smirked. He rather hoped it didn't.

Ren thought for a moment, then responded. "Maybe she was in character. She does that a lot."

Yashiro tsked. Why was he so eager to deny it? He must have seen it himself. "Or maybe someone has finally used their killer playboy technique."

 _Thankfully not._ Ren thought.

Although Kyoko would disagree.

"Perhaps it's time you pushed her to use your first name." He added, devilishly.

Kyoko chose that moment to exit her room, and Yashiro used the following to exit himself. However, before calling a cab, or texting Ren, he decided to call a female accomplice.

"Yes, I pushed him… Yes, she is reacting like you said… Why won't you tell me anything? Fine, I won't ask anymore."

Hanging up the phone, he smiled at the unexpected accomplice.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading! I'm glad to finish this chapter! The next one will hopefully cover quite a few scenes in episode 3! I know the pace is pretty slow, but thank you for staying with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Practice Makes Perfect

 **AN: Hey guys! Thank you for your support! This is moving a bit slower than I imagined, but thank you for sticking with my story and me.**

Kyoko woke up the next morning feeling refreshed for the first time in a while. Perhaps it was her time with Ren last night, or maybe it was the fact that she was settling into her character. She didn't even feel nervous about the upcoming scene. Probably because she practiced it with Ren.

 _Ren…_ she began to stare off into space, imagining the man who had completely overtaken her heart.

She shook her head. "No, no, no! Kyoko Mogami, no matter how much you wish, you must stop referring to him as Ren!"

After all, she might slip up one day.

Kyoko dressed quickly, in order to make breakfast for herself. Speaking of breakfast, she should probably make some for Re- Tsuruga-san. "Since he can't take care of his own meals." She muttered.

After making a simple meal, she grabbed her bag and jacket, and headed outside to wait for Ren.

Ren had promised to pick her up at 7:00, so she was not surprised that he was already at her door by 6:55. As usual, he seemed lost in thought, so she walked up and rapped on his window. He smiled at her, shocked out of his thoughts.

"Good morning, Mogami-san."

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san."

Little did she know, Ren had been there since 6:40. Yes, it may seem extreme, but he had been mulling about his thoughts. It always seemed easier to think in his car. Also, he had been left alone, since Yashiro had found "other transportation."

Sure.

His thoughts had centered around the young woman beside him. _Lately, she seems to be jumpier around me. But, not exactly in a bad way. After all, she had been blushing more. Curse Yashiro for putting these ideas in his head, but maybe he could start pushing a bit more? She did not seem afraid anymore._

He decided then and there that he would push here on one thing soon. His name. However, he wanted to tell her about his past before moving any further. He would be satisfied with small and minute progress once again.

Kyoko, being Kyoko, decided to use the time to read further in the script. She had read about halfway through last night, but she realized that she needed to get to sleep. Picking up where she left off, she continued to read.

Ren noticed the peculiar behavior of his passenger before she did. As he looked upon her darkening blush, he found the cause as well.

 _Of course she didn't read the script at home. The teasing Gods have too much fun with this for anything else._

 _He's… he's… he's going to do this to me? Ah, what a cruel fate this is…_

The car ride continued, the uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. They arrived stiffly on set, and quickly parted ways.

"Reeeennnn, what was with that atmosphere? And I left her alone with you." Yashio was sulking. He had noticed the exchange between Ren and Kyoko this morning, and something was definitely off.

"She read the script." He duly noted, as if stating any other statement.

"Ohhhh? Is that so. She read the script, had a major freak out over your steamy scene, and you refused to comment?" Yashiro was torn between pouting and smirking. _Which one will get his response._ It was practically a game for Yashiro.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get into my costume."

"Of course. The scene you two practiced so dutifully is on today."

Meanwhile, Kyoko was having a major meltdown in her own dressing room. _I acted so weirdly in the car! He definitely noticed. So why didn't he say anything? Arghhhh! Why is everything so confusing!_

The words of a certain man helped her shift back into gear. She needed to act as Hiyori now. _Even if my parents die, I will continue to act._

Kyoko came out in an orange sundress that matched her eyes, yet brought out her black wig. Ren came out in an elegant, yet casual outfit. After all, he would spend most of his time in the garden.

Shingai glanced over his actors. Everyone was here, and prepared. Most of them even seemed to be in character. Perfect. "Places for Episode 3."

 **Haruto was becoming fed up with how the palace was treating him. He needed a break from the uptight servants, their practical 'respect' and 'worship' to the man who would eventually become king. All he did was speak to the princess, help her when she was sick, and sit on a few meetings. Even after all these lessons, he felt that he hadn't learned enough to be king. He didn't know if he was ready for that. One moment, he was living with his siblings, the next, they were secure and he had a luxurious life of his own. Why was he chosen, anyway?**

 **And plus, that princess didn't seem to particularly like him either. While he knew she didn't dislike him, it seemed like she was resigned to this. She didn't put up a fight, yet kept him at arm's length. She constantly had her guard up. And yet that made the moments that she lapsed all the more gratifying. Her little mannerisms that she didn't even noticed underneath the surface of her mask. He wanted to take care of her, maybe like a little sister.**

 **Hiyori, meanwhile, was smiling politely while talking amongst the other nobles. She didn't enjoy these gatherings, but no one would be able to tell. They would never know that she knew her friends only wanted fame, or wealth. They wouldn't know about her opinion of how snobbish they were, acting one way near her, and another behind her back. The people wanted a charismatic leader, not a loner. So a charismatic leader she would be.**

 **She noticed him collapse out of the corner of her eye. With a groan, he flopped onto the grass near the tree. She rushed over, ignoring the stares of her fellow nobles, and arrived just in time to hear the hiss of a snake as it retreated.**

 **"Haruto! Can you hear me? Haruto!"**

 **When he didn't respond, she began searching for the bite marks she knew had to be there. Spotting them on his arm, she began to frantically suck out the poison. She did not want him to die. While she did not care to admit it, she rather liked the man. He seemed to respect her distance, but also seemed to draw her out of her shell. She enjoyed his company.**

 **As he flitted in and out of consciousness, the only thing he could see was her expression. 'So you'll drop your walls for something like this, huh?' It was the first time she had ever appeared so unguarded. Her expressive eyes conveyed her fear and panic, while she quickly worked on his arm.**

 **Now that he thought about his arm, he could feel her lips moving to suck out the venom. In his half-conscious state, he realized something.**

 **He definitely did not care for her as a little sister.**

 **Of course he had to be bitten by a snake to figure it out. Of course.**

 **Hiyori frantically continued her work, barely stopping to take a breath after each movement. When she noticed his breathing return to normal, she stopped.**

 **Gracefully standing up, as if it never had happened, she returned to her gathering.**

 **"Thank you, but, as you can see, something rather urgent has popped up. I will make it up to you another time."**

 **Calling for Bailey, she returned to Haruto's side.**

 **Expression stoic as always, yet eyes with a new fire lit beneath them.**

"Cut! Ok, that's good. Kyoko, you can go change. Ren, Murasame, places."

Ren and Murasame quickly took their places on set.

"Action!"

 **Haruto awoke, feeling exhausted. Looking over to his side, he was surprised to notice Bailey standing next to him.**

 **"How did I get here?" He had to admit, something about Bailey did not sit right with him. He couldn't place his finger on it.**

 **"I brought you here after m'lady finished caring for you." Bailey was an observant man. After years of looking after, and falling in love with, Hiyori, he knew how to detect changes in expression. At the mention of her name, Haruto's face visibly softened, a change that Bailey was not glad for.**

 **"You've fallen in love with her." He said simply, his gaze sharp.**

 **"What's it to you?" Haruto snapped back. He obviously enjoyed waking up next to some guy that wanted to snoop into his secrets. Of course.**

 **"Do not hurt her." Bailey stood up and left. He could not bear to be in the same room as his love's fiancé. At least, not without hurting him.**

 **Once the door shut, Haruto glanced down and sighed. He still didn't know what bothered him about Bailey. "Of course I won't." He muttered to the empty room.**

 **"I promise."**

 **AN: And we're done! I saw that some of you enjoyed the little bonus from last time, so I thought I'd put another in this chapter. Thank you for all of your support!**

 **Bonus: Maria's Plight and her Plans**

It did not take a genius to figure out Ren's feelings for Onee-sama. No, it certainly did not. And while it broke her heart that Ren did not love her, she decided that he was also the only man suitable for her Onee-sama.

Therefore, she would do anything to get them together.

She went through several ideas in her head.

Drugs? No, that's illegal.

Haunted house? Kyoko (Mio) would probably scare them away.

Grandfather? He's too over the top.

So, returning to her curses as she thought, she suddenly came up with an idea. What if they were just simply stuck together? Surely, with a man as smooth as Ren-sama, there should be quick results.

However, things did not go as planned.

Only Kyoko was locked in Maria's room that night. Maria had told Kyoko and Ren to go grab something from her room, but, only Kyoko went in. She insisted that it was improper for Ren to go into Maria's room.

At least Maria knew how to fix it.

"Alright Ren-sama. There is an alternate entrance from Grandpa's balcony. I can't seem to get this open. You should go rescue her."

"Maria-chan…" Ren began, but she cut him off.

"Poor Onee-sama. She must be terrified, locked in that room." Seeing that he wasn't convinced, she tried another card. "And her situation with her mother…"

Ren had left the room before she finished speaking. He jumped from the balcony, and knocked on the glass doors.

Kyoko stood up. She had been looking for a key, when she heard him tapping on the window. "Tsuruga-san! How'd you get here?"

 _Maria…_ He thought, but stated, "I jumped from the balcony."

"How do we get down? I don't think I can jump that… And wait! Tsuruga-san! You have to take care of your health! You can't just jump like that."

"I didn't. I just stepped between them." However, he noticed that Kyoko was not tall enough to bridge the gap between the two rooms.

"I have an idea. Come with me, Mogami-san."

She followed him. After easily stepping over the gap, he stated, "Jump."

He had his arms open. "Are you sure you can catch me?" She asked nervously.

"Trust me, Mogami-san."

Taking a breath, she jumped over to him. He caught her, holding her flush against his chest.

Yes, that could have happened, Maria daydreamed.

If Kyoko didn't pick the lock.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lunch and the Weekend

 **AN: Hello everybody! Thank you for all of your support! I always enjoy reading your comments, and they inspire me to continue with this. Thank you for your continuous support and dedication!**

After filming the previous scene from different angles, the cast was dismissed for the day. After all, they had only received the script for the next episode yesterday, and Director Shingai preferred to give his actors more time to prepare.

However, both Ren and Kyoko knew that on Monday, when filming resumed, there would be trouble. This trouble could only be cause by one person (denizen of Hell).

Reino would be on set.

Kyoko trusted Ren. Of course she did. However, when they finished filming for the day, she couldn't help but feel nervous for the upcoming filming. There would be times when Ren and Murasame would be filming together, and she would be left alone with the Beagle.

Ren had noticed Kyoko's anxiety. "Mogami-san, would you like to go to lunch today? It will be more convenient for the both of us, since we both are leaving the set now."

"That would be great, Tsuruga-san. I just hope I'm not…"

"You are not inconveniencing me in any way. Understand?" He interrupted her.

"Ok."

That is how Ren, Yashiro, and Kyoko ended up at a restaurant together, tucked into a corner. After quickly signing an autograph to keep the waitress quiet, they ordered food. Of course, this situation was a prime time for Yashiro to play matchmaker for his favorite couple.

"Kyoko-chan, let's play MKK."

"MKK?" Kyoko repeated. She had heard the name of the game before, with her friends, but had never played the game herself. "Ok."

 _Kyoko did not know what she just got herself into._ The two men next to her thought.

"Alright. Here is how it works. I will name three people. You will choose one to marry, one to kiss, and one to kill. Got it?"

Uh oh.

"Let's go with… Ren, Fuwa-san, and…" he had heard a rumor about Hikaru Ishibashi liking Kyoko. So, he decided to throw him into the mix. "Hikaru-san."

"Eh? Um…" she began. _I'm definitely going to kill Shotaro. But, then I am left with a dilemma. Do I marry Ren at the risk of my feelings, or Hikaru at the risk of the Demon Lord?_

After what seemed like an eternity to Ren, she finally made her decision.

"I'd kill Shotaro, kiss Hikaru-san, and um, marry Tsuruga-san." Her faced had turned darker as she mumbled the ending.

 _Smooth, Kyoko, smooth._

Ren was torn. _She decided to marry me, but I guess I'll have to talk to that Hikaru, guy. Yes, I will have a nice, friendly chat with him._ Kuon had finished.

"But of course that would never happen, and a lowly kohai such as myself should not dream of it. I-"

"Kyoko, please stop berating yourself. A man would be lucky to have you as his wife."

The meaning of his words was not lost on her. _Does that mean him? No, of course not. Any man, any man he said. Not him, not confirmation. No, I am not looking for confirmation. Argh, Kyoko! Get out of your own head!_

Speaking of "Kyoko," Yashiro had noticed the use of her given name. But, alas, she did not. _Ren, you sly fox. You must be planning to sneak in the use of her given name until she gets used to it._

Ren ignored the smirking man next to him.

"Mogami-san, the food is here."

Chatter stopped as they ate their meal. However, Yashiro was not satisfied. He had not gotten to tease his own charge! As he opened his mouth to speak, he was quickly shut up by Ren's glare. _Awww, you're no fun._

When the check came around, Kyoko insisted to split the bill. "I cannot allow you to pay for my lunch, Tsuruga-san."

"Then let me pay for most of it."

"No, 50/50." She insisted.

"75/25," he retorted, the beginning of his puppy-eyes starting to show.

"50/50." She tried again.

However, she could not stand her own against his pleading face. "Fine." Ren had simply smiled in victory as he paid a majority of the bill. Little steps, little steps.

After returning her to LME, Ren went on to a photo shoot while Kyoko completed some LoveMe work. Kyoko had her final filming as Natsu that day. She sighed. She was really going to miss Nacchan. The wrap party would take place sometime in the next few weeks.

The rest of each of their days passed without much incident. The final filming of Box R ended with the tears and thank yous of each of the cast members. Their heartfelt wishes made sure that there was not a single dry eye on set.

As Chiori and her manager drove Kyoko home, she asked, "Kyoko, have you considered who to take as your plus one for the party?"

"Plus one?"

"You are going to have to bring a date to the Box R wrap party. How about Tsuruga-san?" Chiori would happily play the matchmaker now that she knew the relationship between the two.

"No way. He's too busy. I'll just bring Moko-san!" Kyoko explained happily.

Luckily, or unluckily, for her, Chiori had thought of this. "Nope! Kotonami-san is my date." Silently chuckling, she thanked Kanae for the idea. Their friend definitely deserved happiness, and they would find a way for her to receive it.

"Awww. Then, I guess I should ask him. Can't hurt to try."

Chiori nodded. "That's the spirit, Kyoko! Now then, let's address another matter. I'm inviting you and Kotonami-san to sleep over at my house this weekend."

Kyoko's eyes sparkled. Another sleepover with her best friends. "Of course! I am off from work this weekend, too. Have you asked Moko-san?"

"Yes, she will be coming too." Chiori paused as they reached the Darumaya. "I will see you tomorrow night then, Kyoko-chan!

Saturday night could not have arrived faster for her liking. After helping out at the Darumaya all day, she was ready for a fun night. She already had a plan.

First, makeovers, and then, a pillow fight until they were too exhausted to stand, and then girl talk until they fell asleep! It would be perfect.

Kyoko took her bicycle to the address Chiori had sent her. It was good exercise, after all. She rang the doorbell, and an unknown woman opened the door. The woman silently began crying as she saw Kyoko.

 _To think there would be a day when I saw Chiori this happy, with actual friends coming over. Thank you._

She quickly wiped her tears, motioning for Kyoko to come in. "Both of them are up in Chiori's room already. Just up the stairs and to the right."

Kyoko followed her directions, however, when she opened the door, the room was dark. "Hello? Moko-san, Amamiya-san? Are you there?"

As she stepped into the room, she felt something slide behind her. She was forced onto a chair, and abruptly tied to it. She laughed. The lights turned back on, revealing Chiori and Kanae in front of her.

"Now, it's time for an interrogation. If you answer our questions honestly, then we will let you go."

Kanae began, menacingly. "Why are you afraid of love?"

"I'm not afraid. I just know it isn't worth it." She retorted.

"Fuwa? You can't swear off love just because of one dork." Chiori replied, soothingly. After all, she was "good cop" in their mission to find Kyoko happiness.

"It's not just…" Kyoko clammed up. She hadn't told Kanae about her relationship with her mother, or about Corn.

"Huh? There were others? Mo! If you don't tell me right now, I won't talk to you ever again!"

"Moko-san! Nooo! Ok, my mother and I weren't always on the best terms. No matter how much I tried to impress her, she didn't acknowledge me. I was never once told 'I am proud of you,' nor was I told 'I love you.' She didn't care. But now, I've decided not to give up. That's all."

"It's ok, Kyoko-chan." Chiori said, noticing the streaks on Kyoko's face before she did.

"Oh? Why am I crying? Ah, geez. I can't… Can someone grab the blue stone out of my bag?" As Kanae grabbed it out, she nodded. "Yes, that one. Just give it here." Kyoko held Corn in her hand, mumbling his name softly.

"Corn?" Chiori asked.

"Oh. It's the name of the boy who gave this to me. He was a dear friend that I met for a short amount of time. And… Let me tell you a secret. He was the prince of the fairy world."

Kyoko had a nostalgic, gentle smile on her face. Just by looking at her, both of the other Love Me girls could tell that this was her first love.

"But," she continued, grip tightening on the stone, "even he had to leave me. This one wasn't his fault. He had to return to the fairy world. And he came back, too, only to leave again. It must be difficult to stay in the human realm."

Kanae and Chiori looked at each other in shock. Who the heck was this? And why did he keep leaving?

But first, Kanae was determined to convince Kyoko to find happiness with Ren. Even if she would graduate without her. After all, even if she would never admit it, she held a certain fondness for her first best friend.

"You know Tsuruga-san isn't like that, right? Do you honestly think he would hurt you?"

"Of course not!" She quickly denied.

"Then why won't you confess?" Chiori asked.

"I'm sure he must receive a lot of confessions and it must be a bother and I wouldn't want to inconvenience him and…. I'm scared. I'm scared of rejection, because this will hurt so much more than the last time. I'm too far gone."

Kanae sighed inwardly. This girl had no idea that Ren had the same lovesick intentions. It was almost painful.

"Is that all? Nothing else to do with Fuwa?"

Kyoko paused. Did it really have anything to do with Shotaro's rejection? She felt like she was forgetting something…

"No."

"Then, you need to work up some courage! Mo! Where is your determination?"

"I'll ask when I feel ready."

At Kyoko's dismissive tone, the subject was dropped. She was released from captivity, and the rest of the night continued peacefully for all.

The calm before the storm.

 **AN: Hello! There will not be a bonus this time, because the bonus I thought of is going to be used as a one shot, or maybe another fanfiction! I want to write an AU, but I don't have a proper setting and would appreciate ideas. Otherwise, thank you for waiting this long for the next chapter!**


End file.
